Promises And Secrets
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Getting tired of Sebastian stalking him, Blaine takes matters into his own hands. Will he succeed, or will he damage his relationship with Kurt forever? Klaine, one-sided Seblaine. Other pairings included. High T for mature content and swearing.
1. The Lima Bean Scene

**Okay, I know I already have two Glee fanfics going on here, but I couldn't help myself! Torn and The Wonderful World of Glee will be updated, though. Don't worry.**

**Anyway, this takes place after Extraordinary Merry Christmas, and contains spoilers for future episodes (but I won't say what they are, and which episodes they're from).**

**Contains Seblaine (one-sided), Klaine, Finnchel, and some other canon pairings. Also contains mature content.**

"_Hey, Kurt."_

_Kurt turned around to see his boyfriend beaming widely with his hands behind his back. "Hey."_

"_Look, I know we agreed to wait until Christmas Day to open our presents, but I just couldn't wait." Blaine showed Kurt a little red box with a silver bow on it. Kurt gasps softly._

"_Is this what I think this is?" Kurt asked. He took the box and opened it. Inside was a ring made of gum wrappers. Kurt smiled and looked at his boyfriend. "You made me a gum wrapper ring. No one's ever made something quite as tacky and thoughtful before. I love it."_

_Blaine smiled and blushed. "It's a promise ring." Blaine took Kurt's hands not caring they are in public. "Kurt...I love you more than life itself. I promise someday this will be a real ring. Someday maybe an engagement ring." Kurt laughs softly, smiling. "Until then, I promise to always be faithful, loyal, loving, and caring."_

_Tears threatened to fall from the countertenor's eyes. He sniffed. "Thanks. I love it- really. This is the best gift ever."_

_Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt._

Kurt smiled at the memory as he drove himself and Finn to school. Kurt, of course, was sporting the ring (with matching clothes). Finn shook his head at his stepbrother.

"I can't believe you're actually wearing that thing."

"Says the boy who wears navy blue and brown together." Kurt quipped. "My boyfriend made this for me. It's only natural I wear it."

"Okay, I'm just saying it's not your style."

"Neither are sweats, but I still like to wear them every once in a while." Kurt stated. He parked the car in the school parking lot. "I'm sure if Rachel made you something, you'd wear it no matter what it looked like."

Finn looked unsure about that. "Uh...yeah...totally..."

XXX

"Is it just me, or does Mr. Schue look happier than usual?" Blaine whispered to Kurt. They were in Glee club, and sure enough their Glee director looked happier than they've ever seen him.

"Guys, have I got an assignment for you." He was saying. "Promises."

The group went silent. Rachel spoke up. "Like keeping promises?"

"Exactly!" Mr. Schuester pointed to Rachel. "Keeping promises, being loyal and faithful whether it's to your friend, or significant other. I was going to wait until next month so we could do it for Valentine's Day, but in light of my and Ms. Pillsbury's engagement..."

Rachel and Mercedes gasped. "Oh, my God!"

"You and Ms. Pillsbury are getting hitched?" Asked Puck.

Mr. Schuester nodded. Everybody clapped and cheered for him. "All right, Mr. Schue!"

"I happen to know a terrific wedding planner if you need one." Kurt suggested and winked.

Mr. Schuester chuckled and smiled. "I will keep that in mind, Kurt."

After Glee club, Finn caught up with Kurt and Blaine. "Hey, dudes! Some of us are going to the Lima Bean. Wanna come?"

"Sure!"

XX

Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Artie, and Santana headed to a table. The Lima Bean was slightly crowded, but not enough for the group to have to wait in line for more than twenty minutes. They grabbed a table. Finn and Kurt stood to take the group's orders.

"Okay, we'll get drinks. What do you guys want?" Finn asked.

"Lemon mocha, nonfat." Santana said.

"Decaf latte." Artie said.

"I'll just have hot chocolate." Rachel smiled.

"Wimp!" Santana taunted.

"Grande cappuccino." Blaine ordered before an argument broke out. He looked around and noticed Sebastian at a nearby table. He groaned. "Make it a double."

Everyone followed Blaine's gaze. "Who's that mofo?" Asked Artie.

"Sebastian Smythe." Kurt spat the words out like venom. "He's the lead singer of the Warblers and Blaine's gay stalker. And that's coming from _me,_ by the way."

"Yikes." Rachel winced. "Is he a good singer?"

"Well, he got into the Warblers. What does that tell you?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, right."

Kurt glared daggers at Sebastian. Finn grabbed Kurt's arm gently. "Come on. He won't bother us, if we don't bother him."

Kurt let Finn lead him to the counter. He was furious. What is it going to take for Sebastard to get the hint? Blaine was his and his alone, dammit! He oughta smack that meerkat-like grin off his face. Was this how Finn felt about Jesse and Rachel?

"Dude, you okay?" Finn asked Kurt, noticing his shaking and scowling.

"I will be when that boyfriend stealing dickhead drops dead slowly and painfully." Kurt muttered darkly.

"Oh...Blaine doesn't have feelings for him, does he?" Finn asked.

"No. And I hope he never will." Kurt said.

"Kurt, he wouldn't have given you a promise ring if he had feelings for someone else." Finn said wisely. "Don't let that jerk Sebastian get to you."

Kurt smiled up at his stepbrother. "When did you get so smart?"

XX

"So...anyone start their assignment yet?" Rachel asked.

"I can't seem to think of any songs that have to do with promises and being loyal and all that." Artie admitted.

"Wheels, I got one word for you: Google." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Try looking up love ballads." Blaine suggested. "A lot of them have to do with that kind of stuff."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "For you, Artie, I'd suggest bands like Green Day, Three Days Grace, and Nickelback."

"Wow, Short Stuff, I didn't think you knew about those kind of bands." Santana raised an eyebrow.

Rachel turned to Santana glowering at her. "As an artist, it is important to know a variety of bands and artists to get a good idea of what aspiring fans are looking for."

"Preach it, sister!" Blaine pumped his fist.

"Amen to dat." Artie chimed in.

Finn and Kurt returned with their drinks. "Hey, guys. Did we miss anything?"

"Rachel beat Santana in an argument." Artie reported.

Santana scoffed. "Please. That was _not_ an argument!"

"Whatever, Satan." Rachel muttered.

Sebastian noticed the group and smiled. He stood up and walked over. "Well, as I live and breathe. Blaine, it's nice to see you again."

"I wish we could say the same." Kurt said dryly.

Sebastian eyed the group and smirked. "So this is Nude Erections."

Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Kurt stood up; their eyes flashing with anger. "It's _New Directions_, you freaking man whore!" Santana shot back.

"Whatever. We're still gonna kick your ass at Regionals." Sebastian smirked.

"That is really unprofessional behavior, and bad sportsmanship!" Rachel snapped. She folded her arms.

"And what makes you think _you'll_ win, Snicklefritz?" Santana asked approaching him menacingly.

"Simple: the only thing you guys can win is a loser contest."

"That's it! Now you'll deal with me!" Finn shoved up his sleeve and glared at the Warbler. "You ever been to Fist City?" He swung at Sebastian, but he dodged.

"Um, excuse me, I don't remember seeing _you _at Nationals last year." Rachel said snidely. "And by the way, who the hell beat the Warblers at last year's Regionals?"

"New Directions!" Finn cried and pumped his fist. His friends stared at him. "Oh...I thought you were looking for an answer."

"_I'm_ looking for an answer as to why you let two former Warblers into your little group when they lost last year." Sebastian sneered. "Is it because you haven't learned your lesson on how to win?"

"THAT'S IT! COME HERE! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Santana screamed in Spanish. Finn, Blaine, and Kurt held her back. "I AM FROM LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACANT. YOU DO _NOT_ WANNA MESS WITH ME!"

Sebastian raised his eyebrow at Santana. "You do realize we speak English in America, right?"

Santana struggled even harder to break free. Rachel and Artie rushed to help. "Santana, calm down!" Rachel pleaded.

Sebastian turned to Blaine. "And _this_ is the group you wanna hang out with? Let me know when you want to have some _real_ fun." He winked.

Kurt fumed and marched to Sebastian. "You know what, Sebastian? If you _ever _come near my boyfriend or my teammates again, and if you ever flirt with or try to seduce my boyfriend, especially if I'm right there with him, I will put your head through a wall! You can pick the wall, but it's gonna be a wall."

Sebastian only smiled with amusement._ 'This is gonna be fun.' _"Fine. I enjoy a challenge."

Kurt snapped. He swung his hand back and slapped Sebastian so hard, his head whipped to the side. "_Beat_ it, doofus!"

Sebastian touched his stinging cheek and walked off stealing one last glance towards Blaine. Kurt sighed and turned to his shocked friends.

"Dude...that was epic." Finn said, gaping. "That was like a...Braveheart moment."

"I agree." Rachel said breathlessly. "That was amazing!"

Kurt sat down and smiled sheepishly at Blaine. The former Warbler just smiled, chuckled, and took Kurt's hand and squeezed it gently. "Thanks. I needed that."

Kurt smiled. "No problem."

Santana just folded her arms and slumped into her seat. "I totally could've kicked that sleazeball's ass all the way to Westerville and back."

"I'll help." Finn replied.

Blaine stared at his group of friends, smiling. It wasn't until his freshman year of high school he had a real group of friends who were so caring and accepting. He felt the whole Sebastian thing is under control. However...based on stories he's heard, Sebastian is not gonna stop until he gets what he wants and he wants Blaine. If he gets him, Kurt will end up hurt, and Finn and Santana (and possibly Puck, Mike, and Sam) will go to jail for murder.

He couldn't let that happen...he had to do something.

**Yeah, I know- it was a little rushed. But it's to the point, right? Review, please!**


	2. Broken Promises

**Wow! Once again I marvel at how popular a fanfic of mine has become! **

**I forgot to put a disclaimer. I do not own Glee, it belongs to Fox. I also do not own any of the songs used in this fic.**

"You know what I don't understand?"

Kurt and Blaine were at Kurt's locker. Kurt pulled out his hairspray. "Why Selena Gomez is in love with Justin Beiber?"

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "No. What I don't understand is why God invented sex in the first place. I mean if he's so great, wouldn't he know that people would eventually abuse the...having sex...thing?"

"You're asking the wrong person." Kurt sprayed his hair, put his hairspray back in his locker, and closed it. "That's a Mercedes or Quinn question. What brought that up?"

Blaine just shrugged. "Just wondering..."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend with concern. "Is everything okay?"

Blaine smiled in response. "Of course!"

"Blaine..." Kurt stared him down, not buying his crap.

"I'm really okay." Blaine reassured him. He patted Kurt's cheek lovingly. "Stop worrying so much. You'll get zits."

"True." Kurt gave in. The boys headed for their next class.

XX

Throughout the day, Blaine couldn't stop thinking of Sebastian. Not in a romantic way, but, in a way of plotting how to get him to back off. He could talk to David, Thad, and the other Warblers to see if they could do something...he could talk to a counselor...

But would any of that stop Sebastian from stalking him? Maybe it would just be easier to file a restraining order. But how would he explain that to his parents? Guys like Sebastian do not give up easily. Maybe he should try to talk to him again. He made plans to meet Sebastian after school at the Lima Bean.

XX

It was that time of day again. Glee club meeting. Blaine and Kurt were silent as they sat down. Kurt glanced at Blaine, who looked slightly nervous and agitated.

"All right, guys, how are you doing with this assignment?" Will asked.

"Fine...great...super..." the kids muttered across the room. Kurt smiled and sat up. "Mr. Schue, if I may...I have a little something prepared today."

Will smiled at Kurt and gestured for him to come up to the front. "The floor is yours."

Kurt walked to the front of the class. "I believe in my current situation, this song fits almost perfectly. I revised the lyrics a little to resemble my situation more, but I couldn't revise it completely. This song is called Haters by Hilary Duff." He nodded to Brad to start playing.

_**Don't spit on me and shame yourself  
>Because you wish you were someone else<br>You look so clean but you spread your dirt  
>As if think that words don't hurt<br>You build up walls no one can climb  
>The things you do should be a crime<br>You're the king of superficiality  
>Keep your lies out of my reality<br>And when you're nice it's just a pose  
>You're one of those<strong>_

_**Haters  
>Traitors to the human race<br>Haters  
>What a drag<br>What a waste  
>I'd like to see them disappear<br>They don't belong anywhere  
>Haters<strong>_

_**Spinning a web that's hard to see  
>Of envy, greed and jealousy<br>Feeling angry but you don't know why  
>Why don't you look me in the eye?<br>You want my friends  
>You want my clothes<br>You're one of those**_

_**Haters  
>Traitors to the human race<br>Haters  
>What a drag<br>What a waste  
>I'd like to see them disappear<br>They don't belong anywhere  
>Haters<strong>_

_**Different life form  
>Different species<br>Broken promises and treaties  
>Talkin' bout exterminating<br>Not the haters  
>Just the hating<br>You say your boyfriend's sweet and kind  
>But you've still got your eyes on mine<br>Your best friend's got her eyes on yours  
>It all goes on behind closed doors<br>And when you're nice it's just a pose  
>You're one of those<strong>_

_**Haters  
>Traitors to the human race<br>Haters  
>What a drag<br>What a waste  
>I'd like to see them disappear<br>They don't belong anywhere  
>Haters<strong>_

_**Haters  
>Later for the alibis<br>Haters  
>Any shape<br>Any size  
>I'd like to see them disappear<br>They don't belong anywhere  
>Haters <strong>_

Finn, Rachel, and Santana stood and clapped. They knew what Kurt was thinking of when he sang that song. Artie and Blaine also smiled and applauded. Everyone else shared confused looks, but applauded anyway.

"Thank you, Kurt, that was really good." Will complemented.

Kurt smiled and sat down. "I meant every word."

Blaine smiled at Kurt debated on whether or not to tell him. If he did tell Kurt, he'll want to come with him. That might make things more difficult.

"All right, let's talk Regionals." Will said.

Santana stood up. "The Warblers are going down like a four-cent pair of socks!"

"Yeah!" Artie pumped a fist.

"Hey, guys, come on. What if the Warblers said that about you?" Will put his hands on his hips and stared at them reproachfully.

"They did." Finn said flatly. "Well...one of them did, anyway."

"Oh, yeah- Blaine's gay stalker." Santana smirked.

"The puck, man?" Puck stared at Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently the Warblers have their very own Jesse St. James." Santana stated.

"Ooh, intrigue." Mercedes spoke up.

Blaine just rolled his eyes. "There's just this new Warbler who has a crush on me, that's all."

"And he's trying to steal him from Kurt." Artie put in.

"Drama!" Puck sang.

"Guys, lay off. It's being handled." Blaine snapped. He sighed.

"Oh, yeah- Kurt sure showed him." Santana nodded.

"Santana, shut up. It's none of your business!" Kurt turned to glare at her.

"Stop!" Will said sternly. "Just because we have a problem with one member of our competitive team, doesn't mean we should worry about it. Now, we are going to discuss Regionals, and we are going to have a nice, civil, fair game. Is that clear, _Santana_?"

Santana folded her arms and scowled. "Fine."

"Good. Now...Rachel, do you have any ideas for a setlist?" Will asked.

"As per usual." Rachel stood and walked to the center of the room. "So, I decided to mix it up a little. We want to sing songs from really well-known artists, right?" A few of her classmates nodded. "Well, I decided we should do Gloria Estefan."

A few people gasped. Santana smiled widely. "You know...she has a few songs in Spanish on some of her albums..."

"I was just getting to that." Rachel replied. "Santana, would you do the honors of singing a song of hers in Spanish?"

Excitement bubbled up inside the Latina cheerleader, but she tried her best to contain it. "I would be glad to."

Rachel smiled at Santana then turned to Finn. "Finn, I think we should go over what songs to sing for our duet." She looked around. "And before anyone says anything, I promise not to kiss him this time!"

"Good!" Kurt replied. A few Gleeks chuckled.

Finn smiled. Singing with Rachel is always an honor and a pleasure. Her voice always makes his day.

He was going to miss it...

XXX

After practice, Kurt caught up with Finn. "Hey, Finn!"

Finn slowed to allow Kurt to catch up with him. "What's up?"

Kurt looked around before answering. "So...have you told her, yet?"

Finn shook her head. "No. How do you tell your girlfriend you're making a huge life-changing decision? That you'll probably never see her again?"

Kurt did not know how to answer that question. "Well...maybe you could sing to her. After all, that's how you told Quinn's parents she was pregnant."

"Yeah, and a lot of good that did!" Finn said sarcastically.

Kurt chuckled. "You do need to at least tell Carole and my dad. I can't believe they're like the third and fourth people to find out about this!"

"Well, joining the army is a big deal." Finn shrugged. He already confided in Will and Kurt about joining the army. Will was shocked and reminded him that it's a lot of hard work and effort. He wouldn't be able to contact his family very much, and he could die out there. Kurt was a little more understanding. Finn wants to do this to honor his father's memory and follow in his footsteps.

"Just tell them soon." Kurt advised. "You don't want a repeat of last year when Rachel found out you lost your virginity to Santana."

Finn groaned. "I know..."

XXX

Blaine, sporting sunglasses, looked around for Sebastian at the Lima Bean. Sure enough, he sat at his usual table with two coffees. Blaine took a deep breath and headed over there.

"Hey." Blaine greeted as he sat down. "Two coffees? That can't be healthy."

"Don't be silly. One is for you." Sebastian pushed a cup towards him. "So...to what do I owe this great honor?"

"I need you to leave me alone." Blaine said firmly. "You are making me uncomfortable, and this is causing me and my boyfriend a lot of stress. You really should just back off."

"What if I don't want to?" Sebastian asked cockily.

Blaine sighed and looked at the table. This isn't working. _'Oh, I'm going to hate myself for this...'_ He looked up. "Okay...I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"Deal?" Sebastian repeated, interested.

"I'll hook up with you...once."

"If...?"

"If you promise not to tell anybody." Blaine said. "Since we are competitors, if we hook up and everyone found out, it would ruin _both_ our reputations. Also, if you promise to leave me alone and never bother me again. If you tell anybody, least of all, Kurt, I will lie and say you took advantage of me. Remember Finn and Santana? Finn is Kurt's stepbrother."

Sebastian nodded. "Sounds fair. But...let's say for the sake of argument you enjoy doing it with me. What then?"

Blaine didn't want to think about that. If he enjoyed it, it would show. Kurt would be hurt beyond belief...and he would be signing his death warrant. "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Okay." Sebastian took a sip of his coffee. "Date, time, and place?"

"My parents are out of town for the weekend, so...Friday at seven?" Blaine asked.

"Perfect." Sebastian smiled. "My house is being fumigated, and we can't have sleepovers at Dalton. So, we'll have to do it at your house."

Blaine rubbed his face with his hands and groaned again. That might be a bit difficult. He'd have to find a way to keep Kurt from bursting in on them. "Fine. See you Friday."

Sebastian smiled and stood. "I can hardly wait." He walked off. He started to grin evilly. _'My plan is working perfectly.'_

Blaine continued to stare at the table in deep thought. He made plans to cheat on his boyfriend- something he promised never to do. But...he is doing it so that Sebastian would leave them alone. That's a good thing, right?

**Ooohhh...there you have it. Finn is joining the army and didn't tell Rachel; Blaine is going to cheat on Kurt.**


	3. Blainemailed

**Okay, I know it's not what you guys are used to, but I promise it's not what you think. Long story short: Blaine redeems himself.**

Guilt.

Guilt guilt.

Guiltguiltguilt

That's all Blaine could feel for the next twelve hours. He should just cancel on Sebastian right now. He should tell Kurt. He'll dump him and Finn will put him in a coma and a full-body cast, but at least he was honest. And, hey, at least he won't have to deal with Sebastian. That thought cheered him up a bit. Blaine headed to Kurt's locker, but he wasn't there. That's strange. Blaine checked his cell phone. No missed calls. Was Kurt sick?

It took a while, but Blaine eventually found Finn in the science wing. "Hey, Finn."

Finn turned around slightly solemn. "Hey."

"Is Kurt sick today?" Blaine asked.

Finn sighed. "No. His letter from NYADA came in the mail yesterday. He's on the waiting list."

Blaine sighed and shook his head. "But why is that a big deal? A waiting list just means you'll get in if someone declines."

"Honestly, dude, I don't know." Finn shrugged. "I don't think he's feeling very confident right now. He hasn't had the best year- not getting the lead in West Side Story, accused of cheating in the presidential election, your gay stalker..." Finn shook his head sympathetically. "As of yet, you're pretty much the only good thing he has this year."

More guilt swelled up inside the junior. He hoped Finn couldn't see through him. "I'll talk to him."

"Good." Finn patted his shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"See ya." Blaine sighed and leaned against a wall. No way will he be able to sleep with Sebastian now. He hoped it wouldn't happen, but now that he thought of it, Kurt may try to hurt himself if he does.

XXX

Later that day, Blaine tried out for the swim team. Dalton let out an hour later than McKinley. He made plans to confront Sebastian after Dalton let out and he was done with tryouts.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned to see Quinn staring at him with amusement. He smiled. "Hey, Quinn."

Quinn chuckled lightly and folded her arms. "Well, this is certainly unexpected. I didn't take you for a swimmer."

Blaine just smiled and shrugged. "It's never too late to get involved with more extracurricular activities."

"True." Quinn nodded. "Sam's trying out, too."

"Cool. We'll have three Gleeks on the swim team, now." Blaine smiled.

"You seem so confident." Quinn noticed. "How do you do that?"

"By believing in yourself." Blaine replied simply. "And yes, I realize how cheesy that just sounded."

Quinn laughed lightly. She sobered up. "So, I hear Kurt got wait-listed."

"Yeah...that sucks for him." Blaine replied looking sympathetic. Thinking of that made him feel guilty again.

Quinn noticed his facial expression. It was the same one she had when she was guilty of cheating on Finn and Sam. "Is everything okay with you and Kurt?"

"Why do you ask that?" Blaine asked nervously.

"I cheated on two of my boyfriends." Quinn stated simply. "I know what a guilty expression looks like."

"I'm not cheating on Kurt. I promise." Blaine said honestly.

Quinn did not look convinced. "Okay." She said, still hesitant. "Good luck with tryouts."

"You, too."

XX

_'Best. Football practice. Ever.'_

Finn smiled as he and his friends headed back to the locker room. For once in his three years of football, they went two hours without arguments breaking out. It was like a miracle! After hitting the showers he found Blaine and Sam politely chatting amongst the lockers.

"...honestly, man, I think your hair looks better this way." Sam was saying.

Blaine glared at his reflection. His unruly hair was matted to his head. "I look like Milo Ventimiglia, the Gilmore Girls years."

"Who?" Sam asked. Blaine just shook his head.

"Hey, guys. How was tryouts?" Finn asked.

"Great! We both made it." Sam smiled. "Quinn tried out too, but didn't make the cut."

"Good. She needs to be knocked down a few pegs." Finn said before he could stop himself. Sam and Blaine looked shocked and cringed.

Finn froze as he heard Quinn cleared her throat behind him. "I'm looking for Puck. Have you seen him?"

"Uh...I think he's still in the showers..." Finn muttered, still not turning around.

"Thank you." Quinn responded. She walked off.

"That awkward moment when you talk bad about someone and they're standing right behind you." Sam quipped.

"Yeah..."

The trio continued to clean themselves up. Finn kept noticing Blaine looking at his cell phone. He decided he was waiting for Kurt to call. As he put his football uniform in his bag, he heard a locker door shut and someone leaving the locker room. He stood up, slung his bag over his shoulder and was about to leave when he heard a cell phone jingle. A black cell phone sat on a bench vibrating a little. Finn recognized it as Blaines'. He picked it up to answer it, but saw there was a text message on it. As Finn read it, his brows furrowed in anger, he gripped the cell phone, his fist clenched, and his teeth grit.

He is gonna hurt somebody!

XX

Blaine had a plan. First, he was gonna call Kurt to check up on him. Then he was gonna drive to Dalton, find Sebastian and tell him to eff the hell off. Hopefully he'll have some time for homework when he gets home. Blaine looked fondly at his picture of him and Kurt at his junior prom. How could he even consider cheating on him, even if it was to get Sebastian to back off? What was he thinking? After all, there's such a thing called a restraining order.

The junior classman slowly put his History book in his bag and slowly zipped it up.

_Slam!_

Blaine jumped when he saw someone slam his locker door shut. He turned to see Finn looking beyond furious at him. Finn held up his cell phone to show him a text message on it.

"_Can't wait for Friday. We're gonna have lots of fun. ;)_

_-Sebastian"_

Blaine froze in shock. His stomach dropped, shivers ran up his spine, and a small lump rose to his throat. Before he could respond, Finn tossed aside his cell phone and pinned Blaine against his locker.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't castrate you right now." Finn growled.

"I'm calling it off. I don't know what I was thinking." Blaine exclaimed. "Please let me explain."

"Explain what? That you're going against everything you and your relationship with Kurt stood for?" Finn exploded. "What happened to you not being for sale? What happened to Sebastian meaning nothing to you? Or were you lying?"

"I wasn't. I was desperate." Blaine explained calmly. "I thought that if I gave Sebastian what he wants, he'll leave me alone."

"It's still cheating!" Finn yelled angrily. "Were you even going to tell Kurt about it?"

"I-I wasn't planning on it, but-"

"And after all he's done for you, after all he's gone through, you are going to rip out his heart, jump on it, burn it, and run it over!" Finn continued.

"_Don't you think I know that_?" Blaine yelled back.

"I don't think you do! Or else you wouldn't be hurting Kurt like this!" Finn continued holding Blaine against the locker. "I oughta beat the shit out of you."

"Why haven't you yet?" Blaine asked. "If you wanted to beat me up, you would've done it already."

Finn sighed and let go of Blaine. "I'm enlisting in the army and I haven't told Rachel yet."

Blaine scoffed and shook his head. "And you have the audacity to judge me."

"Blaine, this is different! I'm not cheating!" Finn said angrily. "And joining the army is hell of a lot less riskier than cheating on your boyfriend!"

"Finn, you could get yourself killed out there." Blaine folded his arms.

"So could you! Ever heard of AIDS?" Finn threw up his hands in frustration.

Blaine's face fell. He hadn't thought of that. "Either way, we're both dead."

Finn sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Look...I'm not going to tell Kurt...yet. But you should."

"I'll tell him, I promise." Blaine said earnestly. "Are you going to tell Rachel?"

"Yes. By the way, if you don't tell Kurt by Friday, I'll tell him myself." Finn warned. He walked off.

Blaine sighed._ 'Well, it can't get any worse, can it?'_

XXX

Kurt was a wreck.

How could he be on the waiting list? He worked so hard to get in! He bet Rachel got in, no problem. He didn't go to school today. He couldn't face the shame and humiliation of not getting into the college of his choice in front of Rachel or Blaine. What would they think? God, he is such a failure!

His phone rang. Kurt sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey." Blaine said on the other line. "I missed you at school today."

Tears started running slowly down Kurt's cheeks. He swallowed. "I got wait-listed."

"Kurt, come on. Just because you are on the waiting list, doesn't mean you won't get in." Blaine assured him. "You can't give up so easily. This isn't you."

"All I wanted was for my senior year to be magic." Kurt lamented. "It's already January, and my senior year has been less than magical."

"Nothing is ever what you expect." Blaine said wisely shaking his head. He was trying to drive and talk on his phone at the same time. "Things don't always go the way we planned. Just be positive."

Kurt smiled through his tears. Blaine never ceases to amaze him. "How did I ever become so lucky to find a guy like you?" 

"Please...luck had nothing to do with it." Blaine smiled. He exhaled quietly. He really needed to get this over with. "Kurt, there's something I have to tell you..."

"Wait, me first." Kurt sat up on his bed. "I have been through hell lately what with everything going on. I'm just glad that even though Sebastian is stalking you, you'd never do anything to hurt our relationship. Without you, I have nothing to live for."

Blaine swallowed and held back tears of both happiness and regret. He couldn't bring himself to tell him. Kurt continued. "Anyway. What did you want to tell me?"

"I joined the swim team." Blaine replied._ 'Well, that much was true.'_

"That's great." Kurt smiled. "At least _one_ of us is having a successful year."

"You will, too." Blaine said. "We still have five months to make your senior year magical."

"Thanks." Kurt sniffed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine replied. "See you tomorrow?"

Kurt exhaled slowly. "Maybe."

"Kurt, you can't avoid school forever." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I know...I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Blaine hung up and sighed._ 'I'm in deep shit.'_

XXX

Dalton was quiet during this time of day. Blaine marched through the halls ignoring surprised greetings from his former classmates. He found Sebastian's dorm and pounded on the door. Sebastian opened it and was surprised to see Blaine.

"Find yourself another sex toy. We're through." Blaine said firmly while glaring at Sebastian. He turned his heel and stormed off.

Sebastian stared after Blaine in shock. He ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Hey! What the hell? Doing it was _your _idea in the first place!"

Blaine aggressively pulled out of Sebastian's grip. "I was scared and desperate. I don't know what I was thinking."

Sebastian just glared at Blaine. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you're forcing my hand."

Blaine swallowed inwardly, but stood his ground. "What are you talking about?"

Sebastian grinned and gestured to his dorm. "Come inside. There's something you should see."

Blaine continued glaring at Sebastian. "I can scream very loudly when the occasion demands it, you know."

"That won't be necessary." Sebastian replied, grinning. He put a hand on Blaine's back and led him in his dorm room. He gestured to his computer desk chair. "Have a seat."

Blaine complied and kept his eyes on Sebastian. "What is this?"

"You'll see in a moment." Sebastian rummaged in his drawers and pulled out a CD. "Ah. Here it is." He walked over to his computer and put the CD in. A surveillance video of Blaine's, Kurt's, and Sebastian's visit to Scandals. Blaine stared in shock and horror. "How-how did you...?"

"I know a guy." Sebastian said simply.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Sebastian marched down a hallway and knocked on a door. A middle-aged man with gray-streaked blonde hair answered. Sebastian pinned the poor man against the wall much to the man's shock._

"_Give me a video surveillance of this exact time and place" Sebastian showed him a piece of paper with the exact time and date of his visit to Scandals. "or your wife will find out about your second family in Australia."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Blaine shook his head and began to rise. "We're done here."

"Whoa, hold on, pal. We're just getting to the good part." Sebastian pushed him back on the chair. The video skipped a little and showed Kurt and Blaine in the parking lot. Blaine was drunk and tried to kiss Kurt, but Kurt helped him into the backseat. Blaine pulled Kurt onto him. Blaine stared at the video in regret.

"Wouldn't it be awful if both yours and Kurt's families were to find out about this?" Sebastian asked as Blaine glared up at him. "That would be one hell of an argument. Not to mention a bloodbath."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry- I won't." Sebastian put his hands up in surrender. "If you have sex with me as we agreed. Oh, and Blaine...if you tell anyone about this, I'll post this on YouTube, and email the link to everyone you know, including Kurt and his dad. Is that clear?"

Blaine stood up and glared at Sebastian with pure loathing. "I hate you."

"Does that mean you'll agree?"

Blaine sighed, closed his eyes and bowed his head. He really didn't want to do this. First, he felt guilty for agreeing to have sex with Sebastian, now he's being blackmailed? Sebastian sighed, shook his head and sat down at his computer.

"Okay. Guess I'll post the video on YouTube, then." He opened up YouTube, clicked the "upload video" button, and clicked "Browse...".

"No! Wait! Stop!" Blaine cried frantically. He held his hands out. Sebastian paused and turned to Blaine.

"Yes?"

Blaine swallowed. His heart was pounding through his chest, and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. What if he refused and the video ended up on YouTube? He would be completely shunned and alienated from Kurt's family and their friends. But what if he cheated on Kurt and everyone found out about it? Which would be worse?

"Why don't we just do it right now?" Blaine asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Because my roommate will be back any minute, and I have homework." Sebastian explained. "Tomorrow I have Warbler practice, so Friday is the only day I can come over. Remember, Blaine: do not tell anyone. You know what will happen."

Blaine started shaking and tried not to show it. "I'll behave."

"Good." Sebastian exited out of the program, and took the CD out. "I'll see you Friday."

Blaine nodded and stumbled out of the dorm and out of the building. He ran to his car, jumped in, slammed the door shut and pounded on the steering wheel. He leaned back against the headrest and rubbed his eyes unsure of what to do. He didn't want to have sex with Sebastian, but he didn't want anyone to know about their night at Scandals, either!

What's a Gleek to do?

**Hey, how would you guys feel if I wrote two endings for this story? I could include one in this one, and write an alternate ending as another story.**


	4. No Other Choice

Blaine trudged through the crowded halls of McKinley High towards his locker. How will he ever tell Kurt? If he is anything like his father, he'd probably storm through Dalton and castrate Sebastian slowly and painfully even if he is in class.

This isn't the first time someone made a mistake in a partnership, right? I mean...people make mistakes that end up hurting their loved ones. Not that he condoned it, but...

His thoughts were interrupted by a certain senior tackling Blaine and squeezing him in a tight hug. "Ahh! Ribs...cracking...organs crushing!"

Kurt ignored his boyfriend's protest and sighed heavily. "Oh...I have never been so happy to see you in my entire life! You have no idea..."

Blaine gently pulled away and smiled sympathetically. "Still upset?"

Kurt nodded. "I just want this year to be over already."

"I know." Blaine squeezed his hand gently. "We'll get through this."

Kurt smiled and patted Blaine on the shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

Blaine returned his smile. "I hope I'm not too big a disappointment."

"Oh, Blaine, you could never disappoint me." Kurt shook his head and smiled. The bell rang. "I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Okay. See ya." Blaine watched his boyfriend walk off down the hallway and sighed.

XX

Finn saw Rachel at her locker and smiled as he walked towards his girlfriend. "Hey, Rach!"

Rachel turned and smiled at Finn. "Hey." Finn kissed her forehead. They hardly kissed standing up because Finn was so tall, it was easier on him.

"So, I have a question."

Rachel closed her locker and focused on her boyfriend. "Okay."

"How do you think I'd look with a shaved head?" Finn asked, smiling.

Rachel just stared at Finn weirdly. "Um...I don't know. Why?"

Finn shrugged. "Just curious." They started walking down the hall. "So, I had this dream that I was in the army last night."

"Really?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Was it a good dream?"

"Oh, yeah, totally." Finn smiled and chuckled. "I...you know, I served my country well, and came home a hero. Then I thought _'hey, what if I joined for real? That'd be totally awesome!'_" Finn looked down at Rachel hopefully.

Rachel did not know how to respond. "What are you saying? You-you want to join the army?"

Finn bit his lower lip nervously. He could tell Rachel was about to go into meltdown-mode. If he told her right then and there he was planning to enlist, she would most likely cause a scene.

"Hey, Finn. Rachel." Blaine greeted.

Finn bit back a huge sigh of relief. "Hey, dude."

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Blaine replied.

"No. You're not." Rachel spoke up, her voice shaking slightly. "I gotta get to class."

Before Finn could say something, Rachel turned around and walked briskly towards her first class. Finn turned to Blaine and patted him on the shoulder.

"Perfect timing, dude." He said, smiling. He looked around before asking "So...how did last night go?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Blaine looked around nervously. "Can we talk privately?"

"Uh, sure..." They walked into an empty classroom and closed the door. "What's up?"

"Okay...so I got to Dalton and I marched right up to Sebastian's door, pounded on it, and when he answered, I told him to go find another sex toy. I'm through." Blaine recapped.

"Wow!" Finn raised his eyebrows, surprised. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you." Blaine smiled. "I also told him to stay away from me an Kurt."

"Awesome!"

Blaine sobered up. "And then he blackmailed me into having sex with him."

"Not awesome." Finn said, sobering up. "So...did you...?"

"No, not yet." Blaine reported. "We're still on for Friday." He swallowed and sighed.

Finn shook his head slowly. "Oh, man...what does he have over you?"

Blaine hesitated. "Well...please don't be mad. But...Kurt and I went to a gay bar in West Lima a few months ago. I got drunk...and...I tried to force myself on Kurt, but I apologized the next day!" He winced as he waited for the blow or the bellow.

"_You WHAT?" _Finn exclaimed angrily. He clenched his fists and glared at him.

"I apologized and I feel really bad about it."

"That still doesn't change the fact that it happened!" Finn sighed and rubbed his eyes. "How does Sebastian know about this, and how can he prove it?"

"He acquired a surveillance tape- I saw it." Blaine confirmed.

Finn shook his head. "This is messed up, Blaine. _Messed up_."

"I know..." Blaine bowed his head. "He told me that unless I have sex with him, he'll leak the video on YouTube. I also can't tell anyone about this, or he'll still leak it."

"Then why come to me?"

"Because I don't know what to do." Blaine admitted. "And I can't do this alone...and I can't tell Kurt, because knowing him, he'll storm through Dalton and castrate Sebastian on the spot."

"True..." Finn nodded. "You could lie to Sebastian and say you have AIDS and you don't want to give him AIDS."

"I don't think that will stop him." Blaine said sadly. "He won't care."

"Okay...what if you found a way to destroy the evidence?" Finn suggested.

"He'll find something else to hold over me." Blaine shook his head and raised his arms in frustration.

Finn groaned and put his head in his hands. "Okay...so...you can't fake AIDS, you can't tell Kurt, and you can't destroy the evidence. So, apparently, the only solution is to do it. Unless you file a restraining order."

"And take the risk of him breaking into my house and raping me?" Blaine asked.

"Okay, fine. How about me, Puck, Sam, Mike, and Artie go and say a few things to him?" Finn smiled.

"He might accuse you guys of trying to sabotage the Warblers' chances for Regionals."

"Wow, you really thought this through, haven't you?" Finn folded his arms.

"I've gone through all my options here." Blaine said. "I can either tell him the truth...or break up with him. That way I wouldn't be cheating."

"Well, yeah. Breaking up would be better." Finn nodded in agreement. "Still...Kurt's gone through so much..."

Blaine nodded and fought tears of pain. He hated doing this. He would rather live through the horrible bullying he went through at his old high school than break Kurt's heart. "Let's say I'm honest with him. What would Kurt do?"

Finn thought about that for a minute. "Honestly...I don't know. If he knew the whole story, he would probably be all passive-aggressive and talk you out of it." He sighed. "As much as it pains me to say it...I think you're gonna have to go through with it."

Blaine stared at his friend in shock. He couldn't believe what he's hearing! "You want me to give myself up?" 

"You and Kurt would probably most likely break up and you might get AIDS, but-"

"What if I just tell everyone about that night at Scandals?" Blaine interrupted. Finn looked confused. "The gay bar Kurt and I went to."

"Oh. Wouldn't Sebastian just find something else to hold over you?" Finn shook his head. "What if he holds Kurt hostage at gunpoint? I can't let that happen."

Blaine started. He hadn't thought of that. "Then...the only situation really is to...break up with him."

Finn nodded solemnly. He could tell this was tearing Blaine apart inside. "You know...you could like...try to win him back in a few weeks. Like...say you made a mistake or something."

Blaine smiled weakly. Although he didn't show it at first, Finn can be pretty friendly and comforting at times. "Thanks. You know...it doesn't matter what people say." Blaine patted Finn's shoulder. "You're pretty smart." With that, he left.

Finn smiled after Blaine. _'Awww.' _Then his face contorted into a confused frown. _'So what_ do _people say about me?'_

XXX

Blaine spent the whole day avoiding Kurt. A breakup doesn't just come randomly. There has to be buildup. He dashed to his locker when his last class ended only to find Kurt there.

"Hey." Blaine greeted.

"Hey." Kurt replied. "Are you avoiding me?"

"Why would you say that?" Blaine asked dismissively.

"I haven't seen you all day." Kurt noted. "And we always text each other and sit together at lunch."

"Oh, that..." Blaine closed his locker. "I'm just going through some stuff."

"What stuff?" Kurt asked, concerned. Blaine just shook his head. "Come on. You can tell me. I won't get mad."

'Actually...' "Look, it's no big deal. And...I'll tell you eventually, just leave it alone." He said firmly.

Kurt was slightly taken aback. "Okay...do you want to do something tomorrow night?"

"Actually...I really need some time alone." Blaine responded. "This week has been really stressful and..."

Kurt's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, my God, Blaine. I fee like the worst boyfriend in the world. I was so freaked out over everything that I wasn't focused on you!"

"Oh, no. Kurt, don't worry about it." Blaine said soothingly.

Kurt ignored him and slammed his head against a locker. "I'm a despicable human being."

"You're not." Blaine shook his head. "Trust me, you're not."

Kurt just bowed and shook his head. He turned to Blaine, smiling weakly. "Thanks. So, are you still coming to the charity event on Saturday?"

_'Charity event?'_ Blaine thought.

As if to read Blaine's mind, Kurt raised an eyebrow. "For homeless people in Ohio? My dad's giving a congressional speech?"

Blaine suddenly remembered. Burt was going to host a charity event this Saturday. With everything going on, he totally forgot.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. Blaine nodded guiltily. "Ah, it's okay. I forgot too until last night when my dad mentioned it. It's this Saturday at 7:00 at the capital building downtown."

"I...promised I'd be somewhere." Blaine lied.

"But you promised me first." Kurt said.

Blaine scoffed. "Wow- getting a little stingy, aren't we?"

Kurt stared open-mouthed in shock. "It's got nothing to do with that! You made a commitment! What is wrong with you?"

Blaine just sighed for what he felt like was the millionth time that day. "Nothing. Sorry." He started walking down the hallway. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Blaine..." Kurt stared numbly after his boyfriend. What is going on? As if his week wasn't stressful and horrible enough, he's fighting with Blaine? Kurt turned around and walked slowly to his car.

Blaine looked back sadly at his boyfriend. _'Ugh...sorry, Kurt...'_

XXX

Throughout the day, Rachel couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Finn that morning. What was with him? And why did he say that stuff about dreaming he was in the army and shaving his head? Was he planning on enlisting?

Rachel heard footsteps and turned around to see Kurt heading in her direction. Kurt stopped walking for a minute, then continued on his way.

"Kurt!" Rachel called out. "Kurt, wait. I wanna talk to you!"

"Rachel, now's not a good time." Kurt responded.

Rachel sighed. "Look, I know you got wait-listed. It's not the end of the world. You'll get in! They'll accept you in no time."

"They better." Kurt sighed. "No way you're going to New York without me."

Rachel smiled. That sentence can mean so many different things. She looked up at her friend and noticed something off. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know..." Kurt shook his head. "Blaine's been acting all weird lately. Like he's a different person."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "I have noticed something strange today. I've been avoiding Finn."

"Oh...he finally told you, huh?" Kurt asked.

"Told me what?" Rachel asked, confused.

"That he's planning on enlisting." Kurt raised an eyebrow. Rachel's face turned white and changed from a look of horror to expressionless. Kurt swallowed. "Oh, crap...he didn't tell you, did he?"

Rachel didn't respond. Instead, she turned and slowly walked away. Kurt threw his head back and groaned. _'Finn is going to kill me.'_

XXX

Nick Duvall stretched and yawned as he headed back to his room from Warbler practice. He flopped on his bed and sighed. The Warblers sound great, but it would've been better with Blaine still on the team. He missed Blaine and Kurt. He was still friends with them on Facebook, but still...

The young Warbler decided to call Blaine to see how he and Kurt were doing. He dialed Blaine's number.

XX

Blaine threw his pencil down and sighed. Finally, he was done with his homework. He can take the time to think about the following night. His phone rang. Seeing it was Nick, he smiled and answered.

"He-ey, he-e-e-e-ey!" Blaine joked. He sang the first few bars of Hey Soul Sister.

Nick laughed. "Hey, Blaine!"

"What's up?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing much." Nick shrugged. "I was just calling to say hi."

"Oh." Blaine nodded. "So, are you guys ready for Regionals?"

"We are! Are you?" Nick asked.

"Maaaybe." Blaine said ambigiously.

Nick chuckled. He sobered up. "So, how's Kurt?"

Blaine swallowed. That was a touchy subject. "He's okay. He got wait-listed for NYADA."

"Ooh." Nick groaned sympathetically. "That's gotta suck."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. What's more is that we now have Sebastian to deal with."

"Oh..." Nick sighed. The Warblers have that problem as well. He knew full well of Sebastian's feelings for Blaine. "Look...we're trying to get him to back off. We told him you were happy with Kurt."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Nick smiled.

Blaine sighed. If only he could tell Nick what was going on...he barely even knows Sebastian. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What do you know about Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

Nick was slightly surprised at the question. "All we know about him is that he lived in Paris for a while, he was born in California, he came out three years ago, and he can't hold down a boyfriend for longer than twenty-four hours. Oh, also, his parents are extremely homophobic, so Sebastian's family does not know he's gay. They think he spends his Friday nights with his friends, when really, he's trying to get one night stands."

_'His family doesn't know he's gay?'_ Blaine thought. _'How is that possible?' "Thanks. That's good to know."_

"No problem." Nick replied. "May I ask why you're curious?"

Blaine shrugged and shook his head. How can he answer that question without revealing too much information? "I was just curious, that's all."

Nick nodded. There was something that's been bugging him for a while. "Listen...we decided not to say anything to you or Kurt about this, because we didn't want to cause drama, but I feel like you should know this."

"Okay..."

"Sebastian loves and enjoys a challenge." Nick revealed. "Since he is trying to steal you from Kurt, you just made this his most exciting game ever. He's not going to stop."

Guilt mixed with anger and frustration squeezed his chest tightly. He fought back tears. "I wish I never met him. I really do. He is destroying my relationship with Kurt. I can't...do this anymore..."

Nick grew concerned. He's never seen (well...heard) his friend like this. "Blaine, is everything okay? Did something happen?"

_'Oh, God, Nick you have no idea...I wish I could tell you.' _Tears trickled down Blaine's cheeks and he swallowed a lump. "No. I'm fine. Sorry to bother you. I'll talk to you later." He slowly hung up and crawled into his bed. He had never felt more depressed in his entire life. He pulled the quilt over him, hoping to sink beneath the mattress and stay there.


	5. Friday Night's Alright For Being Caught

**Okay, you guys are gonna hate me. I know it's better to give your reviewers what they want, and to keep the characters IC, but, once it's on my mind, I can't get it out of my system unless I act on it. I'll try not to be too graphic, and...trust me- both Blaine and Sebastian will be punished.**

**All right- let's get this over with...**

Kurt smiled as he almost skipped to his locker. Today was a new day. So what if he got wait-listed? It doesn't mean he should stop living. Besides: he has Blaine. The one bright spot on this otherwise dreary year.

Speaking of Blaine, he was at his own locker hastily taking out his book for first period. "Blaine!"

Blaine froze. He swallowed and turned around to face Kurt, trying not to act guilty. "Hey, Kurt."

"Hey." Kurt greeted. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine. You look happier." Blaine noticed.

Kurt grinned and shrugged. "I decided not to let the whole being wait-listed thing bother me. I have you. What else do I need?"

Blaine held back tears. A knot tightened in his stomach. He just nodded. Kurt continued. "So, wanna do something tonight?"

"Actually...I just need some alone time." Blaine lied. "I...wanna enjoy having the house to myself while it lasts."

"Oh." Kurt said, looking crestfallen. "Okay. I understand. How about Sunday, since you promised to be somewhere tomorrow night?"

"I don't know..." Blaine shook his head. "I'll call you."

"Blaine, is everything okay?" Kurt asked with concern. He could definitely tell something was bothering his boyfriend. He held a book up in front of him, concealing his other hand holding Blaine's. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Blaine nodded. _'I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell you everything. You have no idea...'_ "I really don't want to talk about it."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later."

"See you."

XX

They did not see each other all day, much to Blaine's relief. The last bell rang, and Blaine sprinted to his car. He had four hours, and Sebastian would be over at his house. Shivers ran up and down the boy's spine. If someone told him the previous year that he would be blackmailed into committing adultery, ge would've taken that as a bigger insult than if someone called him THAT word.

XXX

Later at the Hummel-Hudson residence, the little family of four were seated at the dinner table. Finn was going to tell his mother and stepfather he was enlisting.

"This is really good chicken, Mom." Finn complimented.

"Thank you, Finn." Carole smiled and nodded.

"It's like super chicken." Finn went on. "I bet it could fly. Have you tried throwing it out the window?"

Burt chuckled. "I'm sure it could."

Carole just shook her head and smiled knowingly at her son. "All right, Finn, what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"You've been acting strange all week." Carole reported. "Is something going on with you and Rachel?"

"No, but..." Finn looked at Kurt for assistance. The countertenor just smiled and gestured for him to continue. Finn took a deep breath. "Mom...Burt...I'm enlisting in the army." Finn smiled. Kurt also smiled and clapped his hands.

"I'm so proud of you, Finn." Kurt said. "You'll make a great soldier. Right, Dad? Carole?"

"Well, it certainly is very noble and brave to fight for our country." Burt said. He looked over at his wife, his sons following his gaze. "Carole?"

Carole was in shock at her son's announcement. She probably should have expected this- Finn wanting to follow in his fathers' footsteps. But...Christopher...Christopher died. She didn't want to lose her son as well. "When...when did you decide this?"

"About a couple of weeks ago." Finn confessed.

"Have you told Rachel about it? How does she feel?" Carole asked.

"I haven't told her, yet." Finn replied. "I'll tell her tonight."

Carole nodded. She stood up and took her empty plate and glass into the kitchen leaving her husband and sons staring after her.

"...She didn't even react." Finn stated. He was expecting her to at least say something about it.

"Finn, I think she's just worried." Burt replied. "After all, she lost your father when he was in the army. She doesn't want to lose you, too."

Finn looked down slightly guilty. He hadn't thought of that. Still, his dad didn't die in vain and not everybody dies in the army. He sighed. "I'll talk to her."

Burt placed his hand over Finn's wrist gently. "Just give her time to digest this."

Finn obeyed and sat back down. "Sure."

XX

About forty-five minutes later, Finn walked in on Kurt preparing a picnic basket. "Hey, dude. What are you doing?"

"Preparing a picnic basket for Blaine." Kurt explained as he put two bottles of alka seltzer in the basket.

Finn frowned in confusion. "Wait, you're still going over there?"

Kurt nodded. "I know, he wants some time alone, but, that doesn't mean he has to spend the entire night alone."

Finn was still confused._ 'He hasn't told him yet, has he?'_ "Dude, I don't think you should go."

Kurt stopped what he was doing and looked up at his stepbrother. "Why?"

"Well..." Finn caught himself. Should he tell him? After all, he told Blaine if he didn't tell him, he would. But then again, if he gets there before they...then maybe their relationship might still be salvageable. "It's like you said: he wants to be alone. If you go, he might get mad."

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Come on, he's not that type of person."

"I know...I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all." Finn said sincerely.

"I know." Kurt smiled. "I can take care of myself."

Finn nodded. He was about to respond when his phone rang. _'OH, THANK CHEESUS!'_ He ran from the room and answered his phone. "Rachel. I love you so much right now. What's up?"

"Can we talk?" Rachel asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Finn grew concerned. "Sure. Why? Is everything okay?"

"Just...come over, please?"

"Okay." Finn slowly hung up. What is wrong?

XXX

Blaine tried not to have a panic attack. He already ate dinner and laid a big blanket in front of the fireplace in the living room. The doorbell rang. He slowly trudged to the door to answer it. There Sebastian stood looking smug. Blaine glared at him with purest loathing.

"I despise you for making me do this." Blaine spat out.

Sebastian shrugged. "That's the way it works."

Blaine just sighed and led Sebastian into the living room. He turned to face him. "Just one question before we do this: wouldn't you rather have sex with someone who actually _wants_ to have sex with you? Wouldn't that be more meaningful?"

"Maybe." Sebastian replied. "But that doesn't mean I'll wait for someone who wants to do it with me."

Blaine sighed again and shook his head. "You're sick."

Sebastian just smiled and walked slowly towards Blaine. He put his arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Blaine tried not to gag. He let Sebastian control him for a minute, then pulled away.

"Wait...let me make sure my phone is off." Blaine said. He went over to the end table, made sure Sebastian wasn't looking, and activated a video camera. He walked back over to Sebastian and led him to the blanket. Sebastian smiled widely.

"Blaine Anderson, I am going to rock your world." He whispered.

_'You mean "wreck" it...' _Blaine was instantly reminded of Rachel's house party the previous year. They got on the blanket and slowly took each others' clothes off. Though it was extremely warm due to the fire in the fireplace, Blaine felt very cold. As Sebastian groped his flesh, it felt as if he was smearing dirt and grime all over his body.

Sebastian nibbled on Blaine's ear. "Let me be your teenage dream tonight."

Blaine snapped up and glared at Sebastian. How. Freaking._ Dare_ he quote that song! Sebastian stared at him.

"What? I thought you like Katy Perry." Sebastian said, looking surprised at Blaine's reaction.

Blaine kept glaring at Sebastian. "I sang that song the day I met Kurt."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You're thinking of your boyfriend right now?"

"Just shut up and get this over with." Blaine muttered.

"Gladly." Sebastian smiled.

It was most likely only a half an hour, but to Blaine it felt like half a day. All Blaine could think about was Kurt. His initial reaction should he find out about this, and his long-term reaction. What would he say? Would he understand? Would he forgive him? After Sebastian was done with him, Blaine exhaled loudly in exhaustion. He was sure he was going to feel that in the morning. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

_'Worst. Sex. Ever.'_ He thought.

XXX

Kurt hummed along to the radio as he drove to Blaine's house. It took twenty minutes to get there, but he arrived. The house looked dark except for a dim light in the living room window. Kurt walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He waited a few minutes, then knocked. "Blaine?" He called through the door. Hmm. That's strange. Kurt checked if the door was unlocked. _'Hmm...also strange. He never leaves the door unlocked when he's home alone.' _Kurt opened the door and stepped into the house. "Blaine?" Kurt called louder. He shut the door behind him and headed to the living room.

What Kurt saw there made him freeze on the spot. He covered his mouth to keep from screaming, and he almost dropped the picnic basket. Kurt walked around to the front of the fireplace to get a closer view. Blaine was laying under a blanket with Sebastian's arms wrapped around him. They were both topless and sound asleep. A huge lump rose to Kurt's throat. Tears streamed down from his eyes. His legs felt like jelly. Kurt walked slowly backwards until his legs hit the couch. He sat down, his heart pounding in his chest. He set the picnic basket next to him and buried his face into his hands. What should he do? Should he wake them up? He worked on calming himself down. Maybe it's not what it looks like. Maybe Sebastian raped him.

XX

They were asleep until about 1:30 AM. Blaine stirred. He was on his left, facing the couch. He turned on his back and opened his eyes and sighed.

"So..." Blaine turned to Sebastian when he spoke. "Did you enjoy it?"

Before Blaine could answer, a voice he hoped he wouldn't hear tonight spoke up. "I'm wondering that myself."

Blaine whipped around and froze in horror. He felt light-headed, shivers ran up and down his spine, and he felt his stomach drop. Kurt was sitting on his couch with his legs crossed and his hands clasped on his knee. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Well, this is certainly awkward." Sebastian spoke up.

Kurt wordlessly stood up, picked up his picnic basket, walked over and hurled it as hard as he could at Sebastian's head. Blaine ducked to avoid it. When he looked up, something hit him in the eye. He looked down and saw that it was the promise ring that he made for Kurt. Blaine looked up again to see Kurt leave the room. Ignoring the trembling in his body, Blaine jumped up, wrapped his blanket around his body and ran after his boyfriend.

"Kurt! No, wait!" Winter cold hit his body hard, but Blaine paid no attention. Kurt was heading for his car. Blaine ran to him. "Kurt, please! I can explain!"

Kurt turned to Blaine, tears still in his eyes. He swallowed back the lump before speaking. "'Sebastian means nothing to me.' 'I promise to always be faithful, loyal, loving, and caring '. Any of those things you said ring a bell?"

Tears of guilt sprang to Blaine's eyes. "It's not what you think. Kurt, I love you."

Kurt shook his head. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me." Without another word, he got into his car.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried desperately. Sobs escaped his throat as he watched his heartbroken boyfriend drive off. He just stood there wrapped in a blanket in the cold. He knew it was over. He did something he hoped he would never do: screw up a relationship with someone who deeply cared about him.


	6. Puzzle Pieces Coming Together

**Guys, come on. I thought I made it clear last chapter that Blaine did NOT enjoy one minute of it. **

**...Whatever. The irony about this is that I wrote a fanfic for another fandom of something MUCH worse happening to a beloved character, and nobody commented on that. Lol**

Sebastian sat fully dressed on Blaine's couch looking through the picnic basket Kurt threw at his head. 'Oh, dear God. His boyfriend's a health nut.' Sebastian shook his head in dismay. He looked up when he heard the front door close. Blaine walked into the living room shivering with tear tracks stained on his face.

"What, did Kurt break up with you?" Sebastian asked casually. He didn't answer. Instead, he glared at Sebastian and started putting his clothes on. "You know, watching you get dressed is almost as fun as watching you undress."

Blaine pulled his pants up and paused, still facing the dying fire. "You ruined my relationship with Kurt."

"That's how the game is played." Sebastian shrugged.

Blaine pulled on his shirt and turned to glare at the other boy. "Actually, Sebastian, _this_ is how the game is played." He walked over to his phone, snatched it up, and played back the events of the evening.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Blaine walked over to him and showed him the video. "If you ever try to threaten or blackmail me, if you ever flirt with me or try to seduce me, or if you ever try to harass Kurt about this past night, I will put this on a DVD and personally deliver this to your fathers' office to let him know how you spend your Friday nights. From what people told me, that's gonna be one nasty argument. My father knows I have a boyfriend, and he hasn't kicked me out yet. Will yours?" Sebastian stared at Blaine in horror. Blaine smiled inwardly with triumph when he saw the fear in Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian just stood up and cleared his throat. "Fine." He walked towards the door. "You do realize that is basically child pornography right?"

Blaine snapped. "GET OUT!" He screamed angrily. Sebastian ran from the house in shock.

_'Yeesh!'_ He thought. _'He's kinda cute when he's angry...'_

Blaine sank to the couch and sobbed his heart out. His life was over. He composed himself and jumped into the shower and scrubbed Sebastian's essence off his body, not caring it was the middle of the night.

XXX

Kurt was surprised at how he managed to drive himself home without getting into an accident. He was shaking with with anger, hurt, sadness, and betrayal. How could Blaine do this? He thought loyalty meant something to him!

He parked in the driveway and leaned his forehead on the steering wheel crying softly. He took a few deep breaths and snuck inside his house. Everybody was sound asleep, much to Kurt's relief. He went upstairs and threw himself onto his bed and cried himself to sleep.

XX

By six o'-clock in the morning, Blaine was ready for the day. He sighed sadly. How was he going to fix this? Maybe he could serenade him. Finn knows about this. Maybe he'll explain. Blaine started browsing through his iTunes to pick out an apology song.

Three hours later, he heard the front door close. He stiffened as he remembered that his father was due to arrive home this morning...and he left everything from last night in the living room.

_Oh, crap!_

Blaine sprinted out of his room and bounded downstairs into the living room. He stopped to catch his breath as he witnessed his father looking at Blaine's cell phone. Color drained from Blaine's face.

"Dad..." Blaine walked slowly towards him. "I can explain."

Mitchum Anderson looked up and gave his son a cold stare. "I thought I told you to never act on your homosexuality in this house."

Blaine swallowed. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"You're right. It won't." Mitchum stood up to face Blaine. "Pack up your things and get out."

Blaine's stomach dropped. "What? No! You-you can't do this!"

"It's my house! I will do what I want!" Mitchum shouted.

"What about Mom? What would she think?" Blaine asked quietly.

Mitchum just handed Blaine his cell phone. "You have two hours to pack, then I want you out of here."

Blaine's eyes welled up with tears. He grabbed his phone and ran upstairs. When he got to his room, he slammed the door, kicked his nightstand hard, then sat on his bed, sobbing. What had he done? He hoped sleeping with Sebastian would make everything better, not worse! He remembered he had a time limit, and packed everything he could in the few boxes and bags he had in his room. Luckily, his car fit everything. Without another word to his father, Blaine got into his car and drove off.

Where will he go? He can't go to Kurts' house. He had no family in Ohio (Some of his family lives out of the country) except his parents...

One of his Dalton friends'?

No...most of them live all over the state. How would he get to school? Maybe there's a YMCA...

Blaine drove through the neighborhoods looking for a way onto the freeway. His car started sputtering, and he pulled over. He started the car, but it wouldn't start. He groaned loudly in frustration.

'Can things be any worse?' He thought. He got out of the car and opened the hood to see what's wrong.

XXX

Rachel spent half the morning mulling over the previous night. She confronted Finn about what Kurt told her. Finn was planning on enlisting. Finn confirmed it. She then told him it wasn't fair that she always finds out about his life-changing events last.

Un. Be. Lievable.

She couldn't decide whether to be more upset that he's enlisting or that she's the last to know (again).

Taking a deep breath, Rachel stood up and stretched. She heard someone's car door slam outside her window, and took a look. She was surprised to see Blaine outside her house. What was he doing here? She tried to think up possible reasons. Was he on his way to Kurt's house? Rachel grabbed her coat, shoes, and her dads' toolbox in case Blaine needed it.

"Blaine?" She called out.

Blaine looked up from his car and was surprised to see Rachel with a toolbox. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Rachel stated simply. "You parked in front of my house."

Blaine sighed and turned back to his car. "Oh...sorry."

"It's okay." Rachel shrugged. She glanced in the car window and saw that it was packed with boxes. "Are you moving?"

Blaine swallowed and blinked back tears. "Kurt and I broke up. And this morning, my dad found out I was having sex in the house, and he kicked me out. I have nowhere to go."

Rachel stared at Blaine in shock. "Wow...oh my God. I'm so sorry. Uh...what happened exactly?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Blaine shook his head.

Rachel held her hands up. "Understood. Um...you know...we have a guest room."

Both Rachel and Blaine were surprised at what Rachel said. Well, she did say it was about time she started giving back. Giving her friend and fellow Glee club member a place to live seemed like a good way to give.

"I don't wanna intrude." Blaine said.

"I'm sure my dads won't mind." Rachel insisted. "After all, what other choice do you have?"

Blaine thought about that. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm gonna hug you now." Rachel smiled and opened her arms. "Come here." They hugged. Rachel sighed and pulled away. She cleared her throat. "I'll, um...call my dads to let them know what's going on. Here's the toolbox. I'll come back to help you unload."

"Thanks again." Blaine smiled and chuckled lightly.

"No problem." Rachel smiled back. "Us Glee clubbers have always been there for each other no matter what, and it's gonna stay that way."

XXX

It was lunchtime, and Finn was, of course, hungry. He headed to the kitchen to get something to eat, and realized he hadn't seen Kurt all morning. He went upstairs to Kurt's room to find Kurt asleep in his bed still wearing his clothes.

_'Man...last night must have hit him hard.'_ He thought. He heard the phone ring and ran to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Finn, it's me." Rachel said.

"Hey...listen, I know what I said was a big shock." Finn started.

"We're not going to talk about that. There are more important things." Rachel went on. "Is Kurt there?"

"Yeah, but he's still asleep."

"Oh..." Rachel hesitated. She knew Blaine should be the one to tell Kurt his dad kicked him out, but, he already said they aren't talking. "Listen, there's something you should know. Blaine's dad kicked him out."

Finn was shocked. "What? Why?"

"Apparently he is super homophobic and had forbidden Blaine to have sex in his house...he found out Blaine had been disobeying him." Rachel explained. "He drove around town until his car broke down in front of my house. I told him he could live with me."

_'Damn, he's_ not _having a good week, is he?'_ Finn shook his head. "And your dads are okay with it?"

"Yeah." Rachel nodded. "They are going to talk things over with Blaine's parents."

"You might have a brother." Finn smiled.

Rachel chuckled. "Maybe. Can you please let Kurt know?"

"Wait, why not let Blaine himself tell Kurt?" Finn wondered.

"Because they broke up last night." Rachel revealed. "I don't know the details, but..."

_'Oh my God. It's like a gay Series of Unfortunate Events with those two!' _Finn nodded. "Right. I'll tell Kurt."

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight at the charity event." Rachel said.

"All right. Love you. Bye." Finn replied. Rachel just hung up. Finn sighed and headed back to Kurt's room. Kurt was up and changing into fresh clothes. "Hey...Kurt?"

Kurt did not turn around. "Yes?"

"So...that was Rachel on the phone." Finn began. "Blaine's dad kicked him out. His car broke down in front of Rachel's house, so he's living with her now."

Kurt paused. "Wow. Karma bit him in the ass sooner than I expected."

"Kurt, your boyfriend was kicked out of his house. You don't care about that?" Finn asked in surprise.

"Yes. But do you know what I care about more?" Kurt walked in front of Finn angrily. "He cheated on me, Finn. After he told me Sebastian meant nothing to him, after he gave me a fucking promise ring, he cheated on me!"

Finn felt a little guilty. "Dude, I'm sorry. That sucks when that happens."

Kurt stared at Finn expectantly. Finn stared back. "I'm-I'm sorry. Shouldn't you be playing the 'overprotective stepbrother' card? Shouldn't you be calling up Puck, Mike, and Sam to go 'all Braveheart' on him?"

"I...well. Violence isn't the answer!" Finn excused himself.

"But it is when it comes to Rachel." Kurt folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Rachel wasn't even your girlfriend...you were mad at her for the 'Run, Joey, Run' video, she gets egged, and you were ready to beat the crap out of Vocal Adrenaline. She goes to prom with Jesse, and he shows a little affection for her, and you get into a fight with him. I get bullied by Karofsky, and voted prom queen, and you're never there." Kurt lamented. He shook his head. "You even thought I was cheating on Blaine!"

Finn retracted as if Kurt slapped him across the face. "Dude, I'm sorry. Really. I..." He sighed. "Okay. I will get some dull hedge clippers and castrate Blaine right now. What do you say?"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Kurt replied. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

Before Finn could respond, Kurt shut the door on him. He didn't think...he thought your girlfriend was supposed to be your first priority. He didn't think Kurt would be so affected by it. It wasn't even on purpose! He didn't know those homophobic assholes would vote Kurt prom queen. Why even bring that up? It was almost a year ago!

XXX

Kurt laid back on his bed to digest what Finn had told him. Blaine got kicked out and is moving in with Rachel.

_'Well, at least he's okay and he found someplace to live temporarily.'_ He thought.

Kurt recalled Finn telling him he shouldn't go to Blaine's house...and Blaine was cheating on him.

He didn't even so much as frown or clench his fists when Kurt told him. That was strange...

Finn looked guilty about something. He's been acting weird all week, and not just because of him enlisting.

_'...Oh, my God. He knew.'_ Kurt realized with a pang. _'He knew what Blaine was planning...and he didn't tell me.'_

Tears spilled over Kurt's eyes. He hoped his assumptions weren't true. If they were...he had no one now. How could his own stepbrother and boyfriend be so traitorous?

**So, what song should Blaine sing as an apology for Kurt? Any ideas?**


	7. Set Fire

**Thanks for the suggestions, guys! I picked a song, but I will leave that a surprise.**

The boys quietly got ready for the event. Finn walked downstairs to grab his coat when he heard footsteps.

"Don't even look at me." Kurt said with controlled anger as he stormed past Finn leaving him confused.

They climbed into the backseat of Burt's car. Kurt crossed his legs, folded his arms, and glared out the window. Finn glanced at Kurt sadly. He must have figured it out. God, he felt like crap.

XX

The Gold Room in the Capitol Building was spacious and bright. Chandeliers hung everywhere and candles were burning bright on every table. A buffet table sat in the far side of the room in front of large floor-to-ceiling windows. A stage sat in front of the tables with a podium in the middle.

"Wow. I've died and gone to England." Kurt breathed.

"It is beyond exquisite." Carole smiled and hugged Burt's arm.

They walked to their table where Will and Emma were seated. Emma was, of course, cleaning her water glass. They noticed the Hudson-Hummels and stood to greet them.

"Will! Emma, this is a pleasant surprise!" Carole exclaimed.

"I figured since they played a huge part in my election, it's only fitting he should be here." Burt smiled at his wife. The group sat down and began chatting.

XXX

Later, dinner arrived, the Hudmels were joined by two more friends of theirs.

"Everybody, this is Charlotte Mader and Daniel Davis." Burt introduced. "They are part of the Arts program."

"How do you do?" Charlotte asked Emma as she shook her hand.

"Fine, thanks." Emma replied. "Are you from England, by any chance?"

"Indeed I am." Charlotte nodded. "Essex."

"Did you meet Kate Middleton?" Kurt asked before stopping himself.

Charlotte chuckled. "No, but my cousin went to her wedding."

"Lucky." Kurt nodded.

"Sounds like you fancy Duchess Kate." Charlotte noted.

Kurt chuckled. "She's not my type."

"Right." Charlotte nodded.

"So, Daniel, Burt tells me you're integrating Mime into your arts program." Carole commented.

"Uh, yeah. I...miming is performing technically, so, why not?" Daniel smiled.

"So, are you working on getting miming clubs in schools?" Asked Will.

"We actually had a meeting about that, but it was cut short." Daniel explained sadly. "Some of our colleagues were struck with a bit of drama."

"May we ask what happened?" Carole asked. The band started to play lively music.

"Of course." Daniel cleared his throat. "My friend Jake found out that his friend Ethan changed their proposal without telling Jake. They worked hard on the original. Jake did not take the news well. He called Ethan a traitor, and told him he'll never trust him again."

"How awful!" Emma exclaimed.

"I can't believe Ethan would betray Jake like that." Carole frowned in dismay.

"That is awful." Kurt spoke up. "But, hey, it's a good thing those two aren't related. The betrayal would have been much worse. Wouldn't you agree, Finn?"

Finn stopped eating at the sound of his name. Everyone was staring at him. "Uh...yeah...totally."

An awkward silence followed. Emma decided to break it by asking "What's everyone's favorite holiday?"

"Oh...um...Christmas is my favorite." Charlotte chuckled weakly wondering what brought the subject up.

"Mine is Halloween." Daniel spoke up. "I just love the spookiness and horror movies, dressing up..."

"I like Halloween, too." Kurt replied. He turned to Finn. "Finn, I know it's like ten months away. But we should totally go as famous brothers. What do you think? Cain and Able from the Bible, Jacob and the Man in Black from Lost, Scar and Mufasa from The Lion King?"

Finn just stared at Kurt in confusion. "But...don't they like...hate each other?"

Kurt decided not to say anything. "If you'll excuse me, I am going to get more food." He stood up and carried his plate to the buffet table.

Burt stared after his son and turned to Finn. "What was that about?"

Finn shrugged. "I dunno. Want me to find out?"

Burt nodded. Finn got up and grabbed his plate. "Excuse me." He walked over to the buffet table where Kurt was slowly loading his plate with fruit. "Hey." Kurt didn't respond. "What was that about back there?" Kurt still didn't answer. "Kurt, will you listen to me? I wanna talk about this!"

"Talk about what? Your commitment issues? Tendency to make promises you can't keep?" Kurt asked without looking at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Finn asked throwing his arms out.

Kurt slammed his plate down on the table and turned to Finn, his eyes flashing with anger. "Oh, come on! You can't seriously be this ignorant!"

"About what?"

"'About what'? Hello!" Kurt started yelling at the exact moment the band stopped playing. "_You knew my boyfriend was cheating on me, and didn't tell me about it!_"

The crowd gasped at that, but the quarreling stepbrothers took no notice. Finn frowned at him. "You're mad at me? You told my girlfriend I was enlisting!"

"I thought you already told her! What's your excuse?" Kurt jabbed a finger on Finn's chest. Finn slapped Kurt's hand away. Kurt shoved Finn, Finn shoved Kurt back. Kurt grabbed Finn by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him into a dish filled with devilled eggs. Finn felt around for something to retaliate with, and accidentally knocked over a candle. Fire spread across the table and burned up a plant. People started to scream, and waiters put the fire out with water. Finn and Kurt stared in shock until they felt someone grab their arms.

"You two- main lobby. Now!" Burt hissed. He started to drag his sons away and turned to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize. I assure you, this will all be straightened out momentarily. Excuse me."

Burt dragged Kurt and Finn out to the lobby and pushed them in front of him. The boys turned to face their father, looking guilty. Carole followed her husband and sons. Burt sighed an folded his arms. "I want an explanation, and I want it now. What the hell is going on?"

The sound of rain outside was heard clearly as the two boys looked at each other. Finn sighed. "Kurt, why don't you tell him."

"Well, since you suck at this, why not?" Kurt snarled at Finn and turned to his father. "Blaine cheated on me and Finn knew about it."

Burt stared in shock then glared at Finn. "When did you find out about this?"

"Last...Wednesday." Finn said meekly.

"That's when you should've told me!" Kurt got into Finn's face. "Oh, nice speech at the wedding, Finn. 'I'll be there for you no matter what it costs'? What an amazing lie that was!"

"Dude, there's a perfectly good reason why he did it." Finn said, holding his hands up for peace.

"Enlighten us, then." Burt said.

Finn sighed. "Sebastian...a new Warbler who has this obsessive crush on Blaine, blackmailed him into having sex with him."

"Why didn't you or Blaine just tell Kurt about it?" Asked Carole.

"Because we were afraid of how Kurt will react." Finn admitted.

"How do you think I'll react _now_?" Kurt asked, throwing his arms out. "And how long were you two debating on when to tell me?"

"...After it was all over." Finn admitted.

Burt just sighed and shook his head. "What did this...Sebastian have over Blaine?"

Finn hesitated. Kurt looked at Finn expectantly. "Uh...that...one night. At Scandals..."

Kurt paled. "The whole night?"

"Pretty much."

"What's Scandals?" Carole asked.

"A gay bar in West Lima." Burt informed her. He turned to Kurt. "What happened at Scandals?"

"Nothing." Kurt shook his head.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Burt replied.

Kurt bit his lip and swallowed. "Sebastian invited us...Blaine didn't even want to go, but I wanted to to prove a point that Blaine was mine. Um...Blaine...had a little too much to drink, and...he...tried to force himself on me. But I pushed off of him, and he apologized the next day." He added quickly.

Burt's face changed from pale to green to red with anger. "Kurt, I don't want you seeing him anymore."

"Dad, he was drunk! And he apologized the next day. He regrets it." Kurt pleaded. "He promised to never drink again."

"Did he also promise to never cheat on you?" Burt raised an eyebrow. Kurt's face fell. "That's what I thought. Kurt, why are you protecting someone who hurt you?"

Kurt swallowed and bowed his head. A few tears trickled down his cheeks. He sniffed and looked up again. "I guess...a part of me still loves him. He is my first love. You always forgive your first love."

Burt didn't know what to say to that. He just shook his head slowly. He could tell his son has been through a lot. He was in no fit state to rejoin the party. He took out his car keys. "Here. Take a drive, clear your head. We'll get a ride with Will and Emma."

"Are you sure?" Asked Kurt taking the keys.

Burt nodded. "I'm sure. Take a drive, buy some ice cream, rent a sappy movie, and cry yourself out."

Kurt nodded slowly. "Thanks, Dad." They hug. "I'm sorry I ruined your event."

"You didn't." Burt replied and pulled away. "Drive safely."

"Okay." Kurt watched Burt and Carole walk back towards the Gold Room and sighed. He turned to Finn, who was looking at him nervously. "After graduation, I never wanna see you again." He turned and left without a word. Kurt wiped his tears away angrily and got into the car and drove off. It was pouring now, and the streets were getting slippery. Kurt turned on the radio to take his mind off of things.

_I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

Of course. A breakup song. How fitting. Kurt frowned out the windshield. He considered changing the station, but something held him back.

_My hands, they're strong_  
><em>But my knees were far too weak<em>  
><em>To stand in your arms<em>  
><em>Without falling to your feet<em>

Blaine saved him when his life was falling apart. He held Kurt together. Blaine made him think that life is worth living. And then he betrayed him Him of all people! How could he do that? And Finn...he was supposed to have his back no matter what.

_But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew.<br>All the things you'd say  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<em>

_'But Blaine was blackmailed.'_ A voice in the back of Kurt's head pointed out. _'He didn't want this.'_

_'Then he shouldn't have done it. He should have exercised other options.' _Another voice argued.

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_'Fuck. My. Life.'_ Kurt thought. _'My boyfriend cheated on me, my stepbrother knew about it and kept it from me, I lost the election for student body president, I lost the lead in West Side Story...I might not get into NYADA...it's over.'_

_When I lay with you_  
><em>I could stay there<em>  
><em>Close my eyes<em>  
><em>Feel you here forever<em>  
><em>You and me together<em>  
><em>Nothing is better<em>

_'Why does this always happen to me? I don't understand.'_ Kurt thought sadly. _'Does God- if there is a God- hate me that much? He wants me straight that badly? Am I doomed to eternal misery?'_

_'Cause there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew,<br>All the things you'd say,  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<em>

_'I have done everything everyone's asked me to do. When I make mistakes, I try to better myself. So why did God do this? Why?' _Tears fell down fast and hard from Kurt's eyes. _'Why do good things happen to bad people like Sebastian, but bad things happen to good people like me?'_

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

It felt like a hole was burning in Kurt's stomach. Pain and agony like he never felt before filled his soul. He felt dead.

_I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where I felt something die  
>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time!<em>

Kurt's phone rang. He opened up a new text message from Blaine. Unbeknownst to him, his car was slowly swerving to the other lane.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
><em>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<em>  
><em>Even now when we're already over<em>  
><em>I can't help myself from looking for you.<em>

_'Kurt, please talk to me. I can explain. I'm so so so so sorry.'_ The text message read.

_I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

Kurt sighed and tossed his phone onto the passenger seat. He looked forward as he heard a horn honking and headlights zooming towards him. Kurt gasped and turned the wheel at the last second. The car skid across the road.

_I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Where I felt something die<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time, oh, oh!<em>

Kurt felt the car slam into a pole. His head slammed against the steering wheel, and he fell to his side. The last thing he felt before losing consciousness was something piercing his neck.

_Let it burn  
>Oh oh ohhhh<br>Let it burn  
>Oh oh ohhhh<br>Let it burn  
>Oh oh ohhhh <em>

**The song is Set Fire To The Rain by Adele. And before you guys freak out on me: I am not killing Kurt off. No one's gonna die in this fanfic.**


	8. At The Hospital

**Okay, Kurt's fate will be a little...different (I've yet to read a fanfic like it), but, I hope you guys will like it.**

"Thanks for helping me out, Rachel."

Blaine and Rachel were unpacking the last couple of boxes of Blaine's things. Blaine hung a picture on a wall while Rachel hung his clothes up.

"Ah, don't mention it." Rachel replied. "I was bored."

Blaine chuckled at her response and shook his head._ 'God, no matter how hard I try, I can_ not _understand that girl...'_

Rachel's phone rang. "Hello? ….Finn? …..Whoa, Finn, slow down. I can barely understand you..." Rachel paled. "What? Oh my God! What happened?" Blaine looked at Rachel, concerned. "Oh my God. What hospital? … Lima Memorial? I'll be there in twenty minutes. … Hey, Finn? He's gonna be okay. … Love you, too. Bye." Rachel hung up, her eyes glistening with tears.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

Rachel sniffed. "Um...Kurt is in the hospital. He got into a bad car accident."

Now it was Blaine's turn to pale. A lump rose to his throat and his legs felt like jelly. Without a word, he grabbed his shoes and ran downstairs.

XXX

Finn, Burt, and Carole waited anxiously in the waiting room. Their doctor walked up to them. The trio stood up.

"How is he?" Burt asked worriedly.

"He's stable. He's in surgery now." The doctor said. "Kurt suffered head and neck trauma, but it wasn't bad enough to damage them permanently. He's lucky. That pole almost sliced his head off."

Burt sighed heavily. 'Why does all the shit in the world have to happen to my son?' "Can we see him?"

"Of course." The doctor nodded. "Follow me."

The family followed the doctor silently to the operating room. Burt and Carole looked through the window. A team of six doctors were working on Kurt. Burt swallowed back a huge lump. It hurt to see Kurt looking so small and broken. The doctor conversed with one of the surgeons. The doctor sighed, rubbed his forehead and went back out into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked.

The doctor sighed. "We're doing everything we can for Kurt...but he's not responding to the antibiotics."

"So, what does that mean?" Carole asked worriedly.

"I'm no psychologist, but...it seems like Kurt is losing his will to live." The doctor reported.

"So...like...he doesn't want to live anymore?" Finn asked, confused.

"Pretty much." The doctor answered. Burt didn't know what to say. He sighed, turned away and rubbed his forehead. The doctor continued. "Has Kurt suffered an emotional trauma recently? Like a bad breakup?"

Finn's stomach dropped. "Yeah...his boyfriend cheated on him."

"I see." The doctor turned to Burt. "Don't worry. We will do everything we can for Kurt. Don't give up hope."

XX

After the doctor returned to the OR, Burt restrained himself from kicking a wall. "I'm gonna kill him. I will march through his house and cut off his limbs with a dull knife, I swear to God!"

"Burt, calm down. Hurting Blaine won't make Kurt better." Carole held her hands up for peace. "It'll only make the situation worse."

Finn checked his watch. He called Rachel twenty-five minutes ago. Was she here? He stood up. "I called Rachel. I'm gonna check and see if she's still here."

Carole nodded. "Okay."

Finn walked through the hallways and down an elevator. Around the corner of the hall, he spotted Rachel followed by Blaine. He stopped in his tracks.

"Finn!" Rachel ran to hug her boyfriend. "Is Kurt okay?"

"He's in surgery." Finn told her. He turned to Blaine. "Blaine, you shouldn't be here."

"My boyfriend's in surgery. Why wouldn't I be here?" Blaine asked in frustration.

"Burt knows about the night at Scandals. And...last night." Finn sighed. "He's beyond pissed at you right now."

Blaine swallowed and sighed. "I wanna make this right. I have to see him. Please, Finn? I texted Kurt telling him I'm sorry and to please let me explain."

"When?"

"A couple hours ago." Blaine answered.

"...That's when Kurt got into the accident." Finn stated.

Blaine's stomach dropped and shivers ran up and down his spine. He texted Kurt and he got into an accident. It was his fault. Blaine slowly turned around and walked off.

"Blaine!" Rachel called after him. She sighed and turned to Finn and frowned. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What? What did I say?"

"It wasn't what you said- it's how you said it." Rachel tried very hard not to shout. "You sounded like you blame Blaine for the accident!"

"But I don't!" Finn protested.

"Then who do you blame?" Rachel wanted to know.

Finn hadn't thought about that...let's see...Kurt got into a car accident after Blaine cheated on him with Sebastian. Sebastian blackmailed Blaine into sleeping with him.

"Oh, that bastard." Finn muttered darkly.

"What?" Rachel asked.

Finn sighed heavily and sat on a bench. Rachel sat next to him. Finn rubbed his face in his hands before continuing. "I wasn't going to tell you...because I knew you'd tell everyone else in Glee club. Sebastian blackmailed Blaine into having sex with him. Kurt walked in on them last night."

Rachel gaped in shock. "What? How could he do that?"

"He was blackmailed, Rachel. He had no choice." Finn shook his head.

"Um...restraining order? Reporting it to the police?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"They are gay, Rachel. The police aren't going to do anything." Finn replied. "You know how homophobic this town is."

Rachel sighed and shook her head. She considered leaving, but then realized Blaine has the car keys and probably left. "Hey, can I have a ride home? When you're done here, anyway?"

"Sure."

XXX

After three hours, the surgery was complete. The doctor walked out of the OR, smiling. Burt, Carole, Finn, and Rachel waited with bated breath.

"He's fine. Surgery went well, and he's in recovery."

Burt let out a huge sigh of relief. Finn laughed with relief and hugged Rachel. "He's gonna be okay!"

The doctor nodded. "He's resting now. You should go home, get some rest. We'll see you in the morning."

Burt nodded and hugged the doctor. "Thank you."

"So, I guess he wants to live now?" Finn commented.

"Apparently." Carole sniffed.

XXX

Rachel walked into her house and locked the door. She took off her coat, hung it up, and headed upstairs. She heard Blaine sniffing and crying softly in his room and went to investigate.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" She walked over to Blaine's bed where Blaine lay on his side curled into a fetal position. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"I messed up. I wrecked everything." Blaine sobbed. "Kurt's in the hospital and it's all my fault."

"Blaine, it was not your fault." Rachel said soothingly. "Stuff happens. You can't always control the situation."

"I should've told him about last night...before it happened." Blaine sniffed. A hole started burning in his stomach.

"Sebastian blackmailed you. If anyone's to blame it would be him." Rachel pointed out. Blaine looked at her confused. "Finn told me."

"He hates me. They all hate me." Blaine lamented.

"Who hates you?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Kurt, his family...and I'm pretty sure once they find out, the Glee club will hate me too." Blaine replied.

"They'll understand. They just need time."

"He's gone. I cheated on him, and now he's gone." Blaine sniffed. He was running out of tears, and he felt light-headed.

"Kurt waited months for you. He's not just gonna walk away." Rachel shook her head.

"It's over. He's gone." Blaine wiped away tears. Rachel hung her head and exhaled slowly. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What?"

"I cheated on your best friend." Blaine reminded Rachel. "You should be kicking me out of your house and Glee."

Rachel closed her eyes and opened them. "I cheated on Finn last year because I was pissed at him for lying about him sleeping with Santana. To me, that's worse than being blackmailed into cheating."

Blaine stared at Rachel and managed a weak smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Rachel stood and started to leave, but lingered by the door. "You should know that Finn doesn't blame you. Also, Kurt's surgery went well. He pulled through."

Blaine smiled with relief. Maybe things will be better. Some people, when they've been in an accident, they automatically forgive their loves.

XXX

Kurt woke to bright sunlight streaming through his eyelids. His neck and head hurt and his body felt sore. He moaned slightly and opened his eyes. He was on a hospital bed. He looked to his right to see his father sleeping in a chair.

"Dad?" Kurt breathed. He was surprised he could talk with his neck feeling like a knife was sticking out of it.

Burt woke up and immediately rushed to Kurt's side. "Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Burt hugged Kurt in a tight embrace. "I can't believe I almost lost you."

Kurt returned the hug. "I'm sorry. I wrecked your car."

"That's not important right now." Burt shook his head.

Kurt was about to respond when Carole and Finn walked into the room. Carole rushed to Kurt and hugged him. "Oh, Kurt. We were so worried!"

"Dude, I'm glad you're okay." Finn said, smiling.

"Me, too." Kurt smiled at his stepbrother. "I'm sorry I hit you...and shoved you...and slammed your face into the devilled eggs."

Finn chuckled lightly. "It's okay. I probably deserved it."

Kurt chuckled. He looked around the room. "Where's Blaine?"

Finn and Burt looked at each other nervously. Burt swallowed and turned back to Kurt. "Kurt...do you remember what else happened last night? And the night before?"

Kurt closed his eyes in thought. Memories from the past two nights flooded back into his brain. Blaine cheated on him with Sebastian. Tears threatened to leak from his eyes, but Kurt fought them back. "Oh."

"Kurt...Blaine was blackmailed by Sebastian." Finn reminded him. "He wanted it even less than you did. He feels really bad about it."

Kurt inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I'm a little tired."

"We'll let you sleep, then." Burt said. "You need it."

XXX

Blaine walked slowly to Kurt's hospital room carrying a bouquet of flowers. As he got closer to the room, Burt stepped out of his room. Blaine stopped dead in his tracks. Burt frowned and clenched his fists and stormed up to Blaine.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here." Burt seethed.

"I'm sorry, Burt. Really." Blaine insisted.

Burt scoffed. "You're sorry." He grabbed Blaine's jacket and pinned him against the wall. "My son almost died last night because of you."

Blaine sighed. "I know. I wanna make this right."

"What could you possibly do to make this right?" Burt asked.

Finn walked out of the room and saw Burt pinning Blaine against the wall. His eyes widened and he ran over to them. "Hey, Burt, come on. We're in a hospital." Finn gently pulled Burt away. "You don't want to get arrested."

Burt shoved Blaine against the wall and pointed a finger at him. "You stay the hell away from my son."

With that, he walked off.

Blaine groaned and threw back his head. Finn sighed and patted his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Maybe if you talk to Kurt...tell him what you told me..."

"But, your dad..."

Finn glanced in the direction Burt took off. "He's going to the bathroom. The closest bathroom is three hallways away." Finn led Blaine to Kurt's room. "You have three minutes."

"Thanks." Blaine smiled at Finn. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. Kurt lay on his bed looking so small and fragile. Another lump rose to Blaine's throat. He walked over to his side and took his hand. "Kurt...I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through." His voice cracked and tears sprang to his eyes. "You have to know that Sebastian really does mean nothing to me. I didn't even want to have sex with him. During...you know...all I could think about was you. I was going to tell you, but...Sebastian was going to blackmail me. I should've told you. I shouldn't have let him blackmail me. I know you probably will never trust me again, but I promise, I will do everything I can to regain your trust. I love you more than anything."

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Blaine. "That was sweet. And you shouldn't have let him blackmail you. You know, when I woke up, I thought of you, too. I asked for you. But then I remembered what you did." Kurt pulled away. "Your three minutes is up. You should get going."

Blaine's throat felt constricted, and his heart heavy. He stood up and left silently. He should have known not to get his hopes up. He would just have to win him back no matter how long it takes.

**Sorry if this was rushed, but I wanted to get this up.**


	9. Apology Mashup

**Okay, who here saw the preview for Michael? I did! It was awesome! Though, I wonder, how often DOES Blaine talk to Sebastian? You know, Blaine's starting to remind me of Goofy, and that is NOT a good thing.**

**BTW, I have chosen the apology song. Um...all your suggestions were good songs and I appreciate the help. Thanks, guys!**

Monday came too soon for the ex-Warbler. He would have to face the wrath of the glee club. He might even get kicked out. God, what was he thinking? He should have organized the glee guys to go all Braveheart on Sebastian like Finn suggested!

Well...hopefully the song he prepared for Kurt will soften their hearts. Blaine took a deep breath and entered the choir room. The room went quiet as Blaine entered.

"Um...I guess I owe everyone an apology." Blaine said nervously.

"Yeah, I'd say so!" Puck said angrily. "What the hell is with you going all Eggs Benedict on us?"

"I'm sorry. I was an idiot." Blaine said sincerely. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I take it that Kurt never told you about what happened with Rachel and Jesse- the lead singer of our opposing team?" Mercedes asked, glaring at Blaine.

"Well, he has, but.."

BANG!

The door slammed open revealing an extremely livid Santana. She stormed over to Blaine gritting her teeth. "How...could...you...do this, Blaine? Or should I call you Goofy? Because you are just as stupid and naïve as he is! If Sebastian- or should I call him Pete?- told you he had a disease and needed all your water during a drought, you'd fall for it, wouldn't you? I swear to God, if it weren't for the fact I almost got suspended for slapping Finn, I'd beat the ever living shit out of you!"

"Geez!" Rory exclaimed.

Will walked into the room. He noticed everyone glaring at Blaine and Blaine himself looking guilty. _'Oh, dear God, what now?'_ "What's going on, guys?"

"Blaine cheated on Kurt with the lead singer of the Warblers." Puck stated.

"I was blackmailed into it!" Blaine insisted.

"You should have let him blackmail away!" Mercedes shot back.

"So, selling yourself is okay now?" Sam asked. "Pot calling the kettle black much?"

"You know, it's Sebastian's fault!" Finn stepped in. "If he hadn't stalked him in the first place..."

"How did he start stalking him in the first place, anyway?" Asked Quinn.

"I invited the Warblers to West Side Story, we met, and he wanted to get to know me." Blaine confessed.

"Well, then I blame Artie. He cast Blaine as Tony." Santana stated.

"Hey, why are you bringing me into this?" Artie asked in frustration.

"Because you cast Blaine as Tony!" Santana explained. "If it weren't for you casting Blaine as Tony, he wouldn't have invited the Warblers to the performance, and then this whole drama with Sebastard would not have happened!"

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Artie argued.

"Guys, whose idea was West Side Story in the first place?" Sam asked.

"Rachel's." Finn admitted.

"Aha!" Santana pointed at Rachel. "Why didn't I see it before?"

Rachel glared at Santana. "You know what, Santana?"

"Hey, guys, come on!" Will stepped in. "We're supposed to be a family here. Now, can we resolve this, please?"

"Yeah, guys, really, regardless of whose idea the play was and who cast me as either Tony or Bernardo, I would've invited the Warblers anyway."

"So, it's all on you." Puck sneered at Blaine.

"Sebastian didn't have to turn into a gay stalker." Rachel pointed out. "It's as much his fault as it is Blaine's."

"Teach!" Finn said, smiling.

"'Preach', Frankenteen." Santana rolled her eyes.

"You know, maybe we need to like, stop walking in on Warbler performances." Mike spoke up. "That never ends well."

A few people chuckled. "True..."

"If anything, Blaine needs to be a better judge in character." Santana looked at Blaine. "Have we learned nothing from 'A Boy Like That'?"

_'Oh, no, Santana, no, Santana, no.'_ Mercedes sang and smirked.

"Okay, you know what? That is enough!" Will cried. "I am surprised at you guys! We've dealt with worse problems before, and you're crucifying Blaine for making one mistake?"

"This is different, Mr. Schue." Rachel answered. "This could cost us regionals."

"How?" Asked Brittany.

"Guys, Regionals is going to be fine." Finn insisted. "We can't let this one crisis ruin our chances. We can still beat them."

Everyone went quiet. Blaine sighed and stood up. "Mr. Schue, I have something I've been working on over the weekend." Will smiled and gestured for Blaine to continue. Blaine walked to the front of the room and sighed. "I know this probably will not make up for what I did." He glanced at Kurt, who sat with his arms folded, not looking happy. "I put together an apology song."

"Let me guess: Nobody Else But You from A Goofy Movie?" Santana joked.

Blaine glared at Santana. "Ha-ha. No. Actually, it's a mashup of Jonas Brothers' Sorry and Chris Browns' Apology." Blaine nodded to the band to start the song.

_You don't even call anymore  
>It's so different from the way it was before<br>Everyday I hear your pretty voice  
>I have no choice but to be all alone without you<br>There's so many mistakes we make in love  
>Cause still I'm thinking this is something we can solve<br>I take all the blame for breaking your heart  
>But you can't let it tear us apart<br>Because_

_She didn't mean anything to me (nothing)_  
><em>She wasn't the one I see in my dreams (oh noo)<em>  
><em>Girl you know it ain't true<em>  
><em>If you believe (yeeah)<em>  
><em>Please except my apology (please except my apology)<em>  
><em>I didn't mean to hurt you girl<em>

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
>Restless nights but lullabies<br>Helps to make this pain go away  
>I realize I let you down<br>Told you that I'd be around  
>Buildin' up the strength just to say<em>

_I'm sorry_  
><em>For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep<em>  
><em>It's all me<em>  
><em>This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay<em>  
><em>But you're already on your way<em>

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain_  
><em>Knowing that I am to blame<em>  
><em>For leavin' your heart out in the rain<em>  
><em>And I know your gonna walk away<em>  
><em>Leave me with the price to pay<em>  
><em>Before you go I wanted to say<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_That I'm sorry_  
><em>For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep<em>  
><em>And it's all me<em>  
><em>This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay<em>  
><em>But you're already on your way<em>

_But I knew from the first time you came around  
>From the moment I looked into your eyes<br>I never want to see you cry over me  
>But I knew if we got serious in love<br>We would never ever wanna break it up  
>I wasn't ready for you until this day<br>Could you believe when I say that_

_She didn't mean anything to me (no she didn't)_  
><em>She wasn't the one I see in my dreams (no she was not)<em>  
><em>Girl you know it ain't true (yeeah)<em>  
><em>If you believe<em>  
><em>Please except my apology (baby I didn't mean)<em>  
><em>I didn't mean to hurt you girl<em>

_I'm sorry  
>For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep<br>And it's all me  
>This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay<br>But you're already on your way _

_But you're already on your way..._

Rachel, Finn, Brittany, and Rory all clapped. Kurt stayed seated and did not react at first. Blaine looked at him expectantly. "I meant every word in that mashup."

"Which was poorly written." Santana remarked. "Those songs don't match!"

"But it was a noble effort." Will said trying not to glare at Santana.

Blaine still looked at Kurt, who still did not say anything. "Kurt? Please say something,"

Kurt sighed heavily. "It was a nice try. But what you did was unforgivable. You not only cheated on me with Sebastian, but you disrespected me and our relationship by keeping in touch with him. I'm sorry, but I can't be with someone like that."

Regret bubbled up inside Blaine. He swallowed back tears. "I understand." He sat back down.

XX

Later, at home, Blaine lay on his bed with his arms behind his head. How had things come to this? What have I done? Blaine sat up, hugged his knees to his chest, and called someone on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Said the person on the other line.

"Hey, Nick? It's Blaine." Blaine said quietly. "I have to tell you something."

XXX

The Warblers have many rules of conduct. Some are for behavior towards opposing team members. For one thing, gloating about wins and saying stuff like "You're going down!" was frowned upon. Those rules Sebastian was well aware of. The Warblers called for an emergency meeting. Sebastian walked into the senior commons to find the Warblers looking solemn. Some looked angry. He approached the council desk.

"Warbler Sebastian." Nick began. "There has been some developments concerning you and New Directions!."

"Oh, yeah?" Sebastian asked, nonplussed.

"Former Warbler Blaine tells me that you blackmailed him into having sex with you." Nick said. He raised an eyebrow. "Is that true?"

Sebastian tried to look innocent. "Seriously? You're asking me this question? What kind of person do you think I am?"

"You didn't answer the question." Jeff pointed out.

"You didn't answer mine." Sebastian retorted.

Nick banged the gavel. "Let's come to order. As you know, Sebastian, blackmailing either a former or current Warbler or an opponent is against the rules. You broke that rule. You know the penalty."

Sebastian just stared at the council. He could not believe that freaking Hobbit told them! He took a deep breath and put on his most convincing smile. "Guys, come on. You know I'd never do that. Blaine was probably mad at me for stalking him and thought he could get me kicked out of the Warblers."

"Are you denying you blackmailed him?" Asked Nick.

"Yes." Sebastian lied. "I would never do that. Honestly, I'd rather do it with someone who would actually want to do it with me."

Nick and the rest of the council looked at each other. Nick turned back to Sebastian. "Very well. If you say you didn't do it, we'll believe you."

"Good." Sebastian smiled. As he left the room, his face fell into anger at Blaine. _'Blaine Anderson, you are so dead.'_

**Uh-oohhhhh! Don't worry, guys, Sebastian will get his. Oh, about the mash-up, I mashed the two songs up on my own. I did not use a...computer program or whatever, so, sorry if it sounds weird.**


	10. Intruder Alert

**Worry not, guys, and be patient. Sebastian will get his. I actually had this elaborate torture scene lined up for Sebastian involving tape, rope, itching powder, hot water, and uncomfortable settings; but I think that would probably get those involved thrown into jail. But...this is a fantasy. Lol But it ain't happening yet. Next chapter.**

Sebastian walked up to the door to the Berry residence and rang the doorbell. Rachel answered. "Hello. Is Blaine here?"

"I'm sorry, Blaine's not feeling well at the moment. Please come by tomorrow." Rachel replied testily. She started to close the door when Sebastian stopped her with his foot. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but I need to see him." Sebastian pushed through the threshold and started walking towards the stairs.

"What the hell? You can't just barge in here!" Rachel cried angrily. She ran over to Sebastian as he started climbing the stairs and grabbed the back of his jacket. "Get out or I'll call my boyfriend!" Sebastian ignored Rachel and pulled from her grasp causing her to fall on her bottom. "Damn you!"

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the ranch- I mean, Hudmel homestead, Kurt lay comfortably on an armchair reading his favorite McQueen biography. Finn plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Hey, dude. Whatcha reading?" Finn asked.

"An Alexander McQueen biography." Kurt said without looking up.

"Oh, cool." Finn smiled. He sobered up and rubbed the back of his head. "So...we didn't get much of a chance to talk since glee club today."

"Uh-huh?" Kurt responded without interest.

"So...what'd you think of Blaine's song?" Finn asked.

"It was..." Kurt sighed and closed his book. He did not want to have this conversation with Finn right now, but he had a feeling Finn won't leave him alone unless he did. "Honestly, it was beautiful. I've always wanted Blaine to serenade me like that. I was deeply touched."

"Well, then why'd you reject him?" Finn shrugged.

"Because he broke my heart, Finn!" Kurt exclaimed. "What if we get back together and it happens again?"

Finn closed his eyes and nodded. "I understand how you feel. I mean...Rachel and Quinn cheated on me too, you know. But...I loved Quinn and I love Rachel. I can't live without Rachel. She's everything to me, which is why I forgave her for cheating."

Kurt swallowed back tears. "I can't...I can't live without Blaine, either. But...still...there's a risk..."

"Aww, you miss him." Finn said half-teasingly. He smiled and patted Kurt on the shoulder. "Hey...love is_ all _about taking risks. It's also about forgiving each other and forgetting each others' mistakes."

Kurt smiled at Finn. "I guess you're right. I mean...I do still love him."

Finn stood up. "Do what you gotta do, dude." He left the room. Finn's cell phone rang.

"Finn, get over here! There's an intruder in my house!" Rachel exclaimed over the phone.

"What? I'll be there in a minute!"

XXX

Blaine put the finishing touches of moisturizing cream on his face when he heard someone knock on his door. "Come in." He called. The door opened, and to Blaine's horror, Sebastian walked in, closed the door, and locked it. Blaine stood up, quickly thinking of a defense plan. "What are you doing here?"

"You almost ruined my life." Sebastian glared at Blaine and slowly advanced towards him.

Blaine just scoffed. "_I_ ruined _your_ life? Ever since I met you, my life's been falling apart! Now, my dad kicked me out, Kurt broke up with me, everyone hates me! How the hell was _your_ life 'almost ruined'?"

"Everything would've been fine if you had agreed to do me in the first place." Sebastian commented.

Blaine just shook his head and laughed humorlessly. "No, everything would've been fine if you had backed the hell off when I told you I had a boyfriend!" Sebastian walked over to Blaine, grabbed him by the front of the shirt, and slammed him down on his bed. "What the hell?" Sebastian climbed atop Blaine holding him down. "You realize I still have that video, right? And your dad's office address?"

"Shut up." Sebastian placed a hand over Blaine's nose and mouth preventing him from breathing. Blaine gasped in horror and tried fighting him off but to no avail.

_'This is it. I'm done for.' _Blaine thought._ 'Good-bye, Kurt. I love you.'_

BANG!

"CHAAAAA!"

Sebasian whipped around to see Finn had kicked open the door. Finn's eyes widened as he witnessed the scene.

"Hey! Get off him!" Finn ran over and pulled Sebastian off the bed and slammed him against the wall face-first.

Rachel ran over to Blaine, who sat up and started gasping for breath. "Hey, hey. Are you okay?"

Blaine swallowed and nodded. "Thanks...you came just in time."

Rachel sighed and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

Finn cast one more glance towards Rachel, then dragged Sebastian outside, threw him against his car and pinned him against it.\

"You can't treat me like this!" Sebastian snarled. "My father is an attorney. He'll throw your ass in prison!"

"Oh. Oh, you wanna play that card, huh? Punk?" Finn asked. "Well, my stepfather is a congressman. He can get in touch with the president and have you banned from this country. Would you like that?"

"You're bluffing."

"Trust me: I'm not." Finn responded. "If you ever come near my girlfriend, stepbrother, or Blaine, or any of our friends with intention to harm again, I will make that a reality."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Feel free to test that theory." Finn let go of Sebastian, who glared at Finn before getting into his car and driving off. He sighed._ 'Damn, he's worse than Jesse.'_

XXX

Finn entered his house and was surprised by Kurt. "Whoa!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Kurt said, holding his hands up. "Is Rachel okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Finn nodded. _'Please don't ask who the intruder was...'_

"So...who was the intruder?" Kurt asked.

_'Dammit!'_ "Um...someone we both know." Finn said nervously.

"It wasn't Jesse St. Suck again, was it?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Worse. Sebastian." Finn admitted. "He tried to kill Blaine."

Kurt paled and his stomach dropped. "What? Is-is he okay? What exactly happened?"

Finn held his hands up to calm his stepbrother down. "He's fine. I arrived just in time."

Kurt sighed in relief. He sat down and put his face in his hands. If Finn was too late... He looked up. "Thank you. For saving him."

"You're welcome." Finn smiled. "By the way, I was so right- you do miss him!"

Kurt glared at his stepbrother, who smiled, chuckled, and sprinted off.

XXX

Rachel sat in her room processing the nights' events, as well as what Kurt and Finn- her two favorite guys in the world after her dads- had gone through in the last few months. It seemed like her dreams were happening while theirs fell apart. She wished there was something she could do.

Every time she felt sad, she would sing a song. Rachel had the perfect song in mind.

_Baby girl, close your eyes.  
>You don't know the strength you have inside<br>If I could I'd shelter you from all the pain that we all must go through  
>But it's up to you.<em>

She looked on as Blaine got himself ready for bed. They bonded over living together. He was starting to feel like a brother to her.

_The road is long – it twists and turns_  
><em>But everything in life you live and learn<em>  
><em>No one ever said that life was easy or that all in love is fair<em>  
><em>But look inside your heart you'll find the answer waiting there<em>

She kept thinking about Kurt, how he had all these big dreams about Broadway and NYADA. But it didn't seem like it was going to happen since he's on the waiting list. It seems like Kurt was failing everything.

_If you ever lose your way_  
><em>You don't have to be afraid<em>  
><em>Look inside to find a friend<em>  
><em>Who'll be with you 'til the end<em>  
><em>Many different roads to choose<em>  
><em>Searching for the strength to make it through<em>  
><em>But it was always there in you<em>

_Hopes can fail and dreams can fade_  
><em>Rain can fall down on your big parade<em>  
><em>Maybe love will take your heart or break your heart<em>  
><em>There are no guarantees<em>  
><em>But love will always find you when you just believe<em>

_If you ever lose your way_  
><em>You don't have to be afraid<em>  
><em>Look inside to find a friend<em>  
><em>Who'll be with you 'til the end<em>  
><em>Many different roads to choose<em>  
><em>Searching for the strength to make it through<em>  
><em>But it was always there in you<em>

_The strength you're longing to find_  
><em>You know it's true<em>  
><em>It was there all the time<em>  
><em>If you stand stronger, work harder, reach for the sky<em>  
><em>I know you will eventually fly<em>

_If you ever lose your way_  
><em>You don't have to be afraid<em>  
><em>Look inside to find a friend<em>  
><em>Who'll be with you 'til the end<em>  
><em>Many different roads to choose<em>  
><em>Searching for the strength to make it through<em>  
><em>But it was always there<em>  
><em>It was always there<em>  
><em>It was always there…in you.<em>

It was a hard decision, but...Kurt deserved the spot for NYADA more than her. It would make him feel like this year and everything he worked for wasn't for nothing. She opened up her acceptance letter online and hit "delete". She can always transfer after a semester at another school. She cried softly.

**Two or three more chapters, guys! Oh, and the song Rachel sings is called Always There In You by the Valli Girls. It's on the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants soundtrack.  
><strong>


	11. Revenge!

**Okay, so, good news and bad news: the good news is I discovered it's easier to focus on one fanfiction fandom at a time rather than more than three at once. The bad news: I have a LOT of fandoms I'm writing for...**

**Nightreader- Don't worry: I plan to.**

Twelve hours later, and Rachel still had that feeling of mixed regret with selflessness. She thought about other colleges with Performing Arts programs. There were over three hundred, and it was hard to choose. Finn walked up to her as she slowly pulled her books from her locker.

"Hey." Finn said. He noticed his girlfriend's expression. "Are you okay?"

Rachel closed her eyes and swallowed. She then turned to Finn. "I turned down NYADA."

Finn was shocked. "What? Why?"

Rachel hugged her books tightly. Her stomach had a burning feeling. "So Kurt can get in."

Finn just stared at Rachel. Seriously? This high-maintenance, self absorbed diva giving up the chance to live her dreams? "Uh...were you like...abducted by aliens and they replaced you or something?"

Rachel glared at Finn. "What? You're saying I can't do anything nice?"

"No! It's just..." Finn thought carefully. "I...I think I'm in love with you all over again."

Rachel's face broke into a grin, and her cheeks flushed with red. "It just...felt like it was the right thing to do. I guess Kurt's just gonna have to teach me how to do emergency facials."

They chuckled. Finn wrapped Rachel in a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

Tears spilled over Rachel's cheeks. She sniffed and pulled away. "So...did you tell Kurt?"

"Yeah." Finn nodded slowly. "He was concerned. Kurt will probably never admit it, but he misses Blaine. I can tell."

"Maybe we can get them back together." Rachel suggested hopefully. Finn was about to respond when her phone rang. Her brow furrowed as she didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Is this Rachel Berry?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"This is Nick Duvall. I'm on the Warbler council." Nick replied. "We need to meet to come to an understanding."

"What kind of understanding?" Rachel asked. She pulled Finn into an empty classroom, put a finger to her lips and put her phone on speaker.

"We know you guys are planning on performing Michael Jackson at Regionals. We want that right." Nick revealed.

Rachel paled. "How did you...?"

"Sebastian told us Blaine told him."

Rachel glanced at Finn who looked equally shocked. "O-okay. So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"We would like to challenge you to a sing-off." Nick answered. "Tomorrow afternoon in the McKinley High parking garage, after school."

Rachel glared at the phone. "We accept your challenge. May the best glee club win."

"You, too."

Rachel hung up and turned to Finn who looked at her in horror. "What the hell? You can't just accept challenges without consulting the rest of us first!"

"What else was I supposed to do? I panicked!" Rachel sighed and shook her head.

Finn sighed as well. "Well...looks like we're gonna re-enact a scene from Braveheart."

XXX

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine all day. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to considering what had happened. But, he wanted to see if he was okay. As he closed his locker, a hand slammed the locker next to his. Kurt turned to see three guys on the hockey team surrounding him.

"Hey, fag. When are you gonna stop being gay?" Asked a hockey player.

"Wow. How blunt." Kurt said dismissively. "When are you going to stop being Neanderthals?"

The hockey players chortled. "Oh, that's funny."

"Hey!" They turned to see Finn backed up by Sam and Puck. "Get the hell away from my brother."

"Since when is this little fairy your brother?" Asked a hockey player.

"Yeah, I would've thought he was your sister!" Cracked another.

Finn grabbed the offending hockey player and slammed him against a locker. "Let me set one thing straight: if you so much as come within twenty feet of Kurt, and if you hurt one hair on his head, I will make sure your athletic AND social lives at this school go straight to hell. Got that?"

The hockey players exchanged nervous glances. Then they turned to Finn and nodded. Finn smiled and let the hockey player go. The four friends watched the hockey players walk off down the hall.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked Kurt. He nodded.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

XXX

"GODDAMMIT, YENTL!"

As you can possibly guess, the other glee clubbers were not happy with Rachel deciding to accept the challenge for them. It was Santana who shouted at her.

"Why am I not surprised?" Santana went on. "I oughta go all Lima Heights on your ass!"

"Santana...if you come after Rachel...I'm coming after Brittany." Finn threatened.

"Oooohhhhhh..." Mike, Sam, and Puck chorused.

"Nice shock value. Wasn't expecting that!" Kurt commented.

Santana glared at Finn and sat down. _'Giant-ass, bumbling, blundering oaf...'_

Blaine sat staring at his hands. How had it come to this? He was going to be fighting against his friends! Was this how Kurt felt when we were still in the Warblers competing against New Directions?

"Okay...okay, just calm down." Rachel said calmly. "All we need to do is...dress in leather like MJ, and sing them out of the water."

"And after that, can we vote for a new captain?" Santana asked.

Finn turned to her. "Sure! If we can vote for a new class president!"

"Oh! He warned you, Santana!" Puck said with a laugh.

Santana folded her arms and gave Puck a deadly glare.

XXX

The following afternoon came. Both the Warblers and New Directions dressed like Michael Jackson. They met and stared at each other. Santana caught Sebastian's eye.

"You and me ain't done, Twink." Santana said in an icy whisper.

"All right. In good form, we captain's usually shake hands." Nick instructed. He stepped forward and extended his hand. Rachel started to step forward, but Finn stopped her and went in her place. He didn't want to take the chance of Nick breaking Rachel's hand. Surprisingly, Nick was gentle. "Let's begin."

The two groups rocked it out. Each tried to out-sing the other, Mike and Thad had a mini dance-off partway through the song. As they got closer to the end, Blaine noticed Sebastian had a Quench This! Cup in his hand and was glaring at Kurt. During the last stanza, Sebastian threw the slushy towards Kurt. Blaine slid in between the slushy and Kurt. Everyone stopped and gasped as they watched Blaine get his first slushy facial. Blaine slipped on some spilled slushy, lost his balance, and fell hard on his shoulder.

_Crack_

Blaine screamed in agony. "My shoulder!"

"Blaine!" Rachel cried as she knelt beside him.

Kurt snapped out of his shock, glared at Sebastian, and stormed over to him. Before Sebastian could say anything, Kurt punched him in the chest causing him to fall backwards, then he punched the boy in the face twice. The force caused Sebastian to fall on his butt.

No one said a word. Kurt stared in shock at what he just did. He's never violent! Kurt swallowed back an apology. Even if he regrets it, it doesn't mean Sebastian didn't deserve it. The Warblers couldn't decide what to do. They have never dealt with a rogue Warbler! Nick swallowed. "Thad, Trent, take Sebastian home." Thad and Trent nodded and obeyed. Nick turned to Rachel and Finn. "We need you to know Sebastian acted on his own. We are just as surprised and upset as you are."

Rachel and Finn stared distrustfully. Finn picked Blaine up bridal-style and carried him to his car. Kurt and Rachel followed.

XXX

Burt hardly had to deal with tragedy. Of course his wife and parents died when Kurt was young, but he's always been strong. When Kurt got into a car accident, and if he didn't have Carole, he probably would have collapsed. Today, he hummed to himself as he put the finishing touches on a carburator.

"Mr. Hummel, your son's on the phone." One of his grease monkeys said.

Puzzled, Burt wiped his hands on a rag and took the phone. "Thanks. Kurt?"

"Hey, Dad." Kurt said in a calm voice. "Please don't freak out, but...I'm in the hospital...again."

Burt paled. "I'm on my way."

XX

Burt ran through the hospital lobby to the front desk. "Hello, I'm Burt Hummel. I'm here to pick up my son Kurt."

"He's still in the ER." The clerk pointed to a closed off area.

Burt saw Finn standing near a bed. Kurt was sitting on that bed while a nurse wrapped his hand in a bandage. Burt headed over there. "Kurt! Finn, what the hell happened?"

"Dad, I'm okay." Kurt reassured him. "Someone just aimed a slushy at me and Blaine took it. He slipped, fell, and hurt his shoulder. I punched that jerk three times."

"You should have seen it, Burt." Finn stepped in. He smiled goofily. "It. Was. Epic."

Kurt smiled at Finn. "Hey, I wasn't the only one. You stood up for me in front of those homophobic jocks."

Burt turned to Finn, smiling. He patted his shoulder. "Thanks, Finn. What would we do without you?"

Finn shrugged. "Hey, I did promise to always be there."

The nurse finished wrapping Kurt's hand. "There we go. This will only last a few days. Be very careful with it, and take it easy. Come back next week so I can check on it."

"Thanks, doctor." Burt nodded.

XXX

After receiving a sling, some antibiotics, and instructions to take a couple weeks to recover, Blaine lay in his bed in his pajamas reflecting on what happened. He took a slushy for Kurt and landed himself in the hospital with a broken shoulder. From what he'd heard, Kurt punched Sebastian hard. Why?

The door opened and Rachel came in carrying a tray full of food. "Hey. I brought you food."

"Thanks." Blaine smiled.

"How's your shoulder?" Rachel asked setting the tray in front of Blaine.

"Feels like glass under my skin." Blaine admitted. He started eating. "Hey...do you know why Kurt punched Sebastian?"

Rachel smiled. "I think you know why. He still loves you."

Blaine looked at Rachel hopefully. "Really?"

Rachel nodded. "Really."

XXXX

Sebastian fumed as he walked away from the Senior Commons. He was kicked out of the Warblers! How could this happen? Things were going so great before-

Something hit Sebastian from behind, and he fell unconscious.

XXX

A few hours later, Sebastian woke up to find himself completely naked, his arms and legs stretched out in an X-shape, and he felt itchy. Really, really itchy. He tried moving to scratch himself, but the ropes held him tight. He was also suspended in midair, so he couldn't touch the floor. His mouth was also taped shut. He let out a muffled scream. The door opened and Finn and Puck walked in wheeling in a small silver tub with steam rising from it.

"You know...Puck and I used to be bullies." Finn said to Sebastian. "We never thought we'd have to resort to this, but, when it comes to protecting our friends...Jack Bauer is gonna be put to shame. We are in a very secluded place in the woods in Ohio. Screaming will only make us annoyed." Sebastian glared at Finn who only smiled in amusement. He picked up a sponge, and dipped it into the tub. Sebastian could see that both boys were wearing gloves. Puck followed his lead. Both boys held the waterlogged sponges over Sebastian, and wrung the water out. Sebastian screamed in agony as the scalding water hit his skin. Finn and Puck repeated the process all over the ex-warblers' body.

"Yo, Finn. We still have water left in the tub." Puck pointed out. He grinned evilly. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Finn grinned back at his friend. "Oh, yeah." The boys picked up the tub and poured the remaining water starting from Sebastian's feet all the way to his head. Sebastian screamed in pain and started crying. "You know, if we did this at school, we'd totally be expelled."

"Unless boiling water and itching powder are on the list of nonexpulsionable weapons." Puck laughed and high-fived Finn.

Finn turned back to the struggling Sebastian. "Now you know never to mess with the Hudmels. That's Hudson-Hummels."

Finn set the tub back on the cart, and he and Puck rolled it out of there. Sebastian caught his breath and struggled to get free, but that ended up giving him a rope burn. The door opened and Mike and Sam walked in.

"Hello, Sinner Sebastian." Sam cracked. "Get it? 'Cause sinner is opposite of saint?" He laughed. "Anyway..." He and Mike brandished large sheets of sandpaper. Sebastian gasped and looked at it in horror, and shook his head. Sam and Mike nodded and proceeded to rub the sandpaper all over Sebastian's body as he screamed in pain. He was sobbing uncontrollably by the time they were done. Sebastian unintelligibly shouted something towards Mike, who narrowed his eyes.

"You just said something incredibly racist, didn't you?" Mike asked.

Sam just shook his head in dismay. "All right...you asked for it. We were gonna leave, but, since you said something racist..." Sam pulled out a turnip and peeled the tape off of Sebastian's mouth. He started to scream, but Sam shoved the turnip in his mouth causing Sebastian to gag. The boys left.

Sebastian turned his head and tried to spit out the turnip, but it appeared to be stuck in his mouth. The door slammed open once more, and in walked Santana with her hands behind her back wearing a satisfied smirk.

"Well, well, well." She began in a slightly smug and mocking tone. "Look who got himself bound, gagged, and tortured. Man, I thought these people hated Karofsky, but I've got to hand it to you – breaking Kurt and Blaine up, slushying Blaine and hospitalizing him - now, that's a new low. You even made _Kurt_ take a swing at you. Hell, that's like getting Gandhi to beat his kids." Sebastian only glared at Santana. "I brought you a little something." She pulled out a small jar containing a a large spider. "This is no ordinary spider here. This is a Medusa spider. Wanna know why it's called that? Because one look from Medusa will turn anyone to stone, just like one bite from the spider will paralyze you, for about eight hours. It won't kill you, it'll just slow your heart rate down to the point of where even a doctor would have a hard time hearing it beat. You won't be able to move a muscle, so I'll be able to do all sorts of nasty things to you." Sebastian looked at her in horror. Santana smiled. "Now...here's where your choice comes in: if you report to anyone about us kidnapping and torturing you, your torture will be more severe. You will lose your manhood, and your family's love- yes, we know about the video. Sound good?" Sebastian glared at Santana for a minute, then gave in. He nodded. "Good." She turned to leave, but turned back around. "Oh! I almost forgot." She unscrewed the lid of the jar and threw the spider on Sebastian who gasped in horror. The spider bit him. He could feel his muscles limping as Santana collected the spider back in the jar and left the building.

**How's THAT for Karma, huh guys? XD Oh, btw, the Medusa spider isn't a real spider. I got it from Lost.  
><strong>


	12. After You Left

**So...I saw Michael. I'll just say one thing: Thank God for Fanfiction! XD**

**...All right, let's get this over with...**

"You guys did WHAT?"

The glee club were in the choir room. They told Kurt what happened over the weekend. Needless to say Kurt was horrified.

"Why are you so mad?" Santana asked. "He got what he deserved!"

"That wasn't the answer, though!" Kurt argued. "Don't you think beating him at Regionals would be a better way to get back at him?"

"He got kicked off the Warblers, anyway." Puck put in. "He ain't competing."

Kurt sighed, shook his head, and rubbed his forehead. Yes, Sebastian deserved to be punished, but not by torture! God...

"Are you going to tell Blaine?" Sam asked.

"I might as well. He would find out otherwise." Kurt shrugged. He was not going to take it well...

XX

Blaine felt the warm sunshine through his eyelids. He stretched, yawned and opened his eyes to see Kurt sitting on his bed wearing nothing but a pillow covering his front. He was holding a bowl with one hand, and a spoon in the other.

"Morning." Kurt smiled.

"Morning." Blaine raised an eyebrow at his boyfriends'...gesture. "What's this?"

"I'm feeding you breakfast in bed." Kurt replied. He spooned some cereal and aimed it towards Blaine's mouth. "Open wide. Here comes the train."

Blaine rolled his eyes and obeyed. "Hmm. Tasty. One hundred calories?"

"The very best." Kurt nodded.

Blaine chuckled and smiled. He sighed and sobered up. "Kurt...does this mean...are we...back together?"

Kurt closed his eyes in thought and opened them. "Only if you want to be."

Blaine smiled again. Tears formed in his eyes. "I do. So much. I've missed you like crazy!"

"I've missed you too." Kurt admitted. He set the cereal down and launched over to kiss Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine, you have a- OH MY GOD!" Rachel opened the door to Blaine's room only to be met with Kurt's butt on his bed. She quickly ducked out. "...Naked Kurt..." She turned to her guest. "Um...Blaine's a little busy right now."

"Oh...that's okay. I guess I'll just come by later." Nick said.

XX

A couple hours later, Kurt left, and Nick went to visit Blaine. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"Physically or emotionally?" Blaine said testily. "Physically, I'm fine as long as I don't move so much. Emotionally? Well, on the plus side, I fixed things up with Kurt and the rest of our glee club. On the negative side, I feel betrayed by my Warbler 'friends'."

Nick dipped his head in regret. "I'm so sorry."

"I get slushied and put in a hospital. You guys don't even stay to see if I'm okay." Blaine ranted. "What happened to 'once a Warbler always a Warbler'?"

Nick felt guiltier. "You don't understand. After you left, things began falling apart. We didn't elect a council. Then Sebastian joined us, and took it upon himself as our leader. He...he manipulated us into thinking it was Kurt's fault things fell apart because you transferred to McKinley to be with him. That's why that slushy was meant for Kurt. Sebastian manipulated us into believing it's Kurt's fault things fell apart. I mean...God, Blaine, last year, our biggest argument was over what ties to wear for Regionals! Look at what we've become."

Blaine just shook his head in dismay. "So...what, did you think that if Kurt- my boyfriend- got slushied, I'd run back to you guys? What the hell kind of world are you living in?"

"I guess...we were just...easily manipulated." Nick admitted. "Can you ever forgive us? We were horrible friends to both you and Kurt. We'd give anything to turn back the clock."

Blaine sighed. "Me, too. And...I forgive you guys."

Nick smiled widely. "Thanks. I can't wait to tell the others!" He stood up and sobered up. "Listen...there might be times when I would need your advice on how to run things..."

"I'm flattered, but shouldn't you go to Wes or David for wisdom to lead?" Blaine smiled.

Nick shrugged. "Sure, but...the more the merrier, right?"

"Right." Blaine smiled and nodded. Things were starting to look up again. The Sebastian drama was over for now, he and Kurt are back together, New Directions likes him again, and he's friends again with the Warblers.

Life...is good.

For now, anyway.

**THE END! I wasn't sure how to wrap this up, but, this was the only way I can think of. Sorry.**


End file.
